Last Friday of the Month
by Lemons are Fun
Summary: The Last Friday of the Month is a time for the students of Hogwarts to let their hair and inhibitions down. What happens when muggle mores conflict with Wizarding tradition? Hermione stands straddling the two worlds and tries to find her place. Draco is there to help the witch and secure his place next to her.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Welcome to my second story, it's shorter, probably no more than five chapters (if it gets that long). This was initially a little one shot that expanded when Blaise, Theo and Neville had things to say. So that's why it's not a 'one and done'. It's mostly written, just trying write an ending I'm happy with. Posting will probably be relatively quick - I don't expect this to drag much more than a couple weeks. I'll have you guys to keep my feet to the fire (or fingers to the keyboard).**_

 ** _This is a bit smutty and does have some description of same sex...if you don't like that then I recommend you not read it. Also multiple partners. Again, it happens now, a long time ago and probably well into the collective future. That said, this starts out before the Dramione exists (so don't freak out too much with the first paragraph) but the boy gets that fixed pretty quickly._**

 _ **A bit of Ron bashing again, really it's not that I hate the character, but just the fact in canon he was with Hermione. This is obviously AU - no war, no men running around changing their names and losing their noses, just the same class system we all experience everyday...rich and not. In other words, Hermione's muggle parents don't make her some untouchable, but she is still difference from Draco because even her dentist parents don't make the same coin as what Draco has in his family vaults. Draco has come to terms with it, we should all as well.**_

 ** _Disclaimer - They aren't mine. They belong to JKR and whomever else she saw fit to sign over her rights as creator. I was not in that group. She just allows us to play with them. I like to make them play with each other. *shrugs*_**

 _ ***LFotM*_*LFotM***_

Draco sat in the big chair of the Slytherin common room watching the blonde hair of Daphne Greengass sway with each bounce she made. It was the penultimate Last Friday of the Month for his sixth year and the orgy was in full swing. As the Prince of Slytherin, Draco received attention from whichever witch he selected before the others in the house started. He typically just chose Daphne as she had been designated and accepted the role of the cockwhore for their year.

This month she decided to not face him as she rode him and Draco appreciated not having to actually fake his enjoyment this month. In all honesty, he had been completely faking for almost a full year now. None of the witches in his house matched the one in his fantasies. Slowly Daphne's features morphed from straight, blonde hair to a curly brown mess. Her small breasts grew to firm, round globes that bounced with each movement. Groaning, Draco reached around and grabbed the fantasy boobs firmly. The witch bounced faster feeling Draco's cock enlarge as he prepared to explode.

At the last second Draco reclaimed enough of himself to not scream out the name of the witch he was actually envisioning. Instead he grunted as he pulled the witch down and exploded inside her. She, in turn, came. Daphne, believing Draco's reaction had been to her and his acceptance her proposal of courting, turned to give him a kiss, only to have him lift her off of him.

"Go ahead to the rest and enjoy the night. I have rounds and some studying to do." Draco pointed the witch away and stood. He quickly cleaned himself and pulled his lounge pants up. Retreating to his room, Draco grabbed his towel and robe before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower. There was no way he would smell like sex tonight. After showering, Draco spent more time than was necessary on getting his hair to look perfectly messy before dressing and then checking his hair one last time.

Leaving the room, Draco skimmed the edge of the common room, he didn't want to get included in any of the debauchery that was occurring. He had seen it all before and it was no longer an excitement to witness. He quickly left the Slytherin House and went to the quiet sanctuary of the prefect office. He waited a little longer than he expected and was surprised when Granger wasn't in the room yet. She usually beat him. They always did the last Friday of the month rounds. A few minutes later, Hermione rushed into the room exclaiming her apologies for being late. Draco noticed her hair seemed a little more riotous than usual and was hiding the right side of her face. In her flustered state, she dropped her bag on the floor and spun almost as if she didn't know which way to face.

"No worries, I suspect like all these Fridays, we will be the only people not in our houses tonight." Draco smiled at the witch only to notice her gaze was averted and a disgusted look on her face. "Come on then, let's get started." Draco waved his arm toward the door only to see the witch winch and jerk away. The movement cause her hair to fly and a distinct red mark appeared on her cheek. Draco recognized the shape and given the size he deduced some guy had struck her. Anger did not express his true emotions. Murderous rage may be more fitting.

"Granger?" There was no response but to drop her head and try to cover the mark with her hair again. "Hermione? Please."

Shaking her head, "I can't talk about it right now. Can we get the rounds done so I can get into the library? I don't want to be in the Tower right now." Nodding, Draco motioned, more gently this time, to the door and they exited to begin their duties. After a couple hours, Hermione's emotional state had calmed as well as her physical reaction to whatever had happened before her arrival in the prefect's office. Her heart rate had finally dropped to something more acceptable and her breathing had returned to its usual rate as well. "Draco, would you explain something to me?"

"When haven't I loved explaining how incredible this world is?" His smile was not matched by the witch, which worried him. "Hermione?" She had stopped and looked on the verge of tears again. Suddenly, she rushed Draco sobbing. His immediate reaction was to open his arms and hold the witch with a grip that matched her own.

"I don't understand why witches and wizards in this school believe random sex is so acceptable. I've tried to understand it. Really I have. I've researched and asks others and every time the answer is 'I'm a prude' and 'I should just do it'. I'm not the fucking Nike brand manager. I don't understand why everyone refuses to listen and try to understand why I have concerns. No one cares and tonight, when I was trying to leave the Tower, someone grabbed me and pulled me into the den of inequity that normally is the common room. I got away but Ron slapped me and said he would just take care of it so I didn't have to pretend to not want it anymore. He doesn't care that I was raised to want to wait until I actually CARED about the person. Maybe a couple of years ago he would have been the guy but not now. Definitely not after this evening."

Hermione's rant stopped when her hiccuped tears took over. Draco led her to an obviously empty classroom. After silencing and warding the room, Draco sat with Hermione in his lap. He quietly rocked he girl until her hiccups subsided and the tears ceased their descent.

"I will explain everything I know, everything my father explained to me and what I really think about the 'last Friday of every month'. If you have any other questions, ask me. I will never lie or force you to hear or do anything. Are you ok with that plan?" Hermione nodded in agreement.

Draco and Hermione passed the 'acquaintance' category of friendship before the Yule holidays and now they were bordering more on the side of very close friends rather than just friends. Each used the other to gain a better understanding of the world they didn't know. Draco had learned about Hermione's favorite muggle school subjects first and then about all the sports in the muggle world. Hermione had spent time asking about politics, government and what she should expect after graduating. She had never ventured to ask him about this night, but now he seemed to the only wizard willing to explain. Draco started with what he knew Hermione would want to know first, the history of this night.

"The 'Last Friday of the Month' dates back to well before the Founders time. It is when witches and wizards share their life force in the most primal and intimate ways possible. Some of the wizarding historians believe it was a way for the early magical communities to ensure propagation of the community. The construct of marriage and before that, monogamy, is something that is more recent and the older communities didn't have any concept of what is now considered socially acceptable." Hermione nodded her head absently as she remained in Draco's lap.

"When the Founders opened Hogwarts the practice was so firmly accepted the students participated as well because at the time, the students were old enough to marry and start families. The name, 'Last Friday' wasn't applied until after the Gregorian calendar was accepted and Friday became the last day of the school week. Prior to that, the fest was held every twenty-eight days. It was the celebration of a moon cycle. As the magical world began to act more like the muggle world, the acceptance of the monthly orgy started to wain. This was primarily based on people desiring to be part of monogamous relationships. The formalization of the monogamous relationship morphed into marriages fairly quickly. Now this day is more archaic than what our ancestors did. Their actions were firmly based to keep the communities alive and provide the next generation. Now the students of Hogwarts merely needed a release."

Finally, Draco got to how Slytherin house does things. "I don't know about the other houses, but in Slytherin, the first through fourth years are sequestered in their rooms after eight in the evening. The stairs to the common room are warded to deny access to the younger students until after the fifth through seventh years have gone to their rooms. At some point it was decided sixteen was the age limit and again this was based on what society, as a whole, would deem sexual encounters as socially acceptable." Draco drifted into his memory of the summer after his first year. "I had asked Father what happened on the 'Last Friday of the Month'. He decided eleven was too young to understand, explained it was a privilege granted to the older years and conceded to explain it fully to me before our fourth year began."

Hermione was becoming engrossed in the story, the explanation no one had felt she needed to understand. So far it all made sense. She liked how Slytherin handled it with the younger students. It wasn't that way in Gryffindor, the younger students were just told to stay in their rooms. Not like any of them, other than Hermione, had listened.

"That summer came more quickly than I thought it would. Looking back, those years flew by, you know? Father was incredibly busy that summer and I had spent the summer waiting for him. Eventually I decided he must have forgotten and I was a little more wary to ask again. But three days before we left, Father appeared and we spent an entire day together. It is actually one of my most treasured memories. We spoke of this but also of every issue, worry and concern I had. It showed me how much my Father truly loves me." Hermione smiled and was pleased her friend had a better relationship with the man than what was portrayed in the public eye.

"Father explained exactly what the older students did on that night each month. It was, um, quite detailed and at one point, I am pretty sure he was telling me things he had personally done." Draco shuddered at the memory and worrisome thought that the witch in question was actually his mother. "I had started to notice witches near the end of third year and found a lot of the girls in the house were more annoying than attractive. I mean, they were cute and whatever, but I prefer having discussions and they all seemed to like to giggle and flip their hair." Hermione let out a little laugh at the disgusted tone in his voice.

"When he got to the explanation of why the fifth years were the first year to be invited to participate, I was confused. I was just going into my fourth year. It was like he was telling about this great thing but then I had to wait over a year to participate. It didn't seem fair at first. Then he went onto to explain that I was finding out now because of timing. The very last Friday of the school year, the current fourth years were invited to observe. Father did not want me to be surprised. Additionally, he explained that it would be up to me to decide if I would participate that evening or wait until the start of fifth year. Either way acceptable but any sex I would engage in would only occur within the walls of Hogwarts."

Hermione was pleased that Draco had a good relationship in order to have such candid and frank discussions with his parents. Her own relationship with her parents was similar. It can be a little embarrassing but in the end, that relationship was precious to her.

"Father was adamant that I only engage in that activity at school for a very good reason. Hogwarts is warded with protection spells ensuring any wizard under the age of eighteen would not be able to impregnate any witch. It had happened a couple of centuries before and the wizard was forced to marry the witch even though he was betrothed to another. Quite scandalous since the witch that got pregnant did so on purpose. Because of that event, the school erected very complex protection charms and wards to ensure it never happened again. Now the only time a Hogwarts student could get pregnant would be if they participated in some out of school pleasures."

It took Draco a few hours to explain everything he was told and his experiences in the Slytherin house. He told her of his first time (fourth year with a seventh year), when the novelty of it all began to wear off (the November of their fifth year) and why he still participates (expectations and boredom primarily).

Hermione sat quietly after hearing the explanation. She at least understood history now. "So you don't look on sex as a commitment with the woman you love? Is it just a means to the end?"

"Yes and no. I have no intention of marrying any of the girls in the house. It was pleasurable for the few times but now, well really after the first couple of months, it just became this thing. I participate because it's available and expected. But once the witch I want to marry and I have relations, I will never look at or touch another witch again. I think you'll find that once a magical finds the person they truly love, all the anonymous sex in the world means nothing."

This actually did make Hermione feel better. During the entire discussion she had remained wrapped in Draco's arms and felt very secure. Suddenly she gasped realizing once the hedonistic activities stopped in the Tower, her 'friends' would probably come looking for her. Scrambling from Draco's embrace, Hermione grabbed her wand and performed two complex charms, the first masked her presence and the second was a self created disillusionment charm intended to hide her from certain individuals. Namely those of the Gryffindor variety.

"Hermione? What were those charms? I had never heard of them." Hermione just shrugged and explained.

"Harry has this map and he can track anyone in the school. I figured out how to make the map ignore me but I do need to get to the library before Madame Pince closes. I sleep in the library this weekend every month. I prefer to avoid my housemates until Monday and all the lust has worn off."

"Not tonight, come on." Draco stood and reached his hand toward Hermione. After grasping his hand, Draco pulled her into a hug. "I'll keep you safe and you can sleep in my bed. I don't like the idea of you sleeping in the library alone. At least in Slytherin I can keep an eye on you." Not allowing the witch a chance to argue, he led her toward the steps. "If you want, we can watch a little of what happens and I will explain what is going on. I have no idea how it happens in the other houses, but in Slytherin we have order." Taking a deep breath, Hermione just nodded. Draco hoped her desire to understand would slightly override her deep Victorian-style upbringing.

 _ ***LFotM*_*LFotM***_

Entering the Slytherin common room, Hermione immediately noticed the differences between her observations of Gryffindors and the Slytherins. There was no vulgar language or rowdy laughter. The sounds here were filled with what one would expect in an orgy but it didn't seem as if one was trying to outdo another. The students behavior was similar in both houses, in that it was similar to how they carried themselves in classes but at the same time, they were markedly different. As an example, Daphne Greengrass, the quiet and reserved blonde who was Hermione's Arithmancy partner was completely naked. She was roughly riding one wizard's cock and had Theo Nott's cock firmly in her ass. She was kissing and groping the breasts of another witch who was seated on the face of the wizard whose cock Daphne was riding. Terence Hicks was behind the other witch; Hermione assumed his cock was impaled into that witch's ass as the whole group were moving as one. Even with all the cocks and breasts, touches and groping, Daphne still had an air of dignity about it. It was hard to explain but it was there. Hermione didn't want to take a step in any direction for fear of someone pulling her into the fray.

Draco was watching Hermione's reaction. Her eyes were large, almost the size of saucers, and her pupils were slightly dilated. Her breath hitched when mass that included Daphne reached the unavoidable climax. Draco held the watching witch a little tighter as her gaze shifted across the room. There she saw Millicent Bulstrode kneeling between the legs of Valerie, who was screaming in pleasure while firmly holding Millicent's face to her. When the witch finished her climax, she and Millicent switched places. It seemed everyone got their pleasure. Valerie, who was now giving, appeared quite adept at the task as it only took a few minutes before Millicent was moaning through her own climax. Once done, Valerie stood and moved to another group and joined in their activities.

While watching Millicent's show, Hermione had pushed herself back into Draco. Draco shifted just enough for his cock to not rub Hermione and give away his actual excitement. The activity may do nothing for him, but Hermione always did. His hand now sat across Hermione's waist holding her firmly to him. "Draco, is Millicent, you know, gay?" Hermione whispered the last word as if it was a curse. Not that she had any issues if it was the case, but she was surprised. After what she knew about how that was handled in Gryffindor, she expected worse for the ultra-conservative Slytherin house.

"Well, most of the people in the house are actually bisexual and are aroused by either gender. Millicent, is not the best looking witch in the house and she takes what she can get. As I said earlier, we have order and rules. One of the rules is if you are given pleasure you return it. That was what Valerie was doing. Nothing that happens here is unwanted. All the girls know that Millicent is a master at oral sex." Hermione just nodded as she caught sight of Crabbe and Goyle. They were standing on the opposite wall with their cocks in their hands. They weren't really trying to rub one out, just standing there holding themselves.

"What about?" Hermione inclined her head to Draco's former 'bodyguards'. Draco let out a little laugh.

"They are just waiting, like in a queue. Once Theo, Blaise and/or Terence leave their witches, Greg and Vince will step up to see if Daphne or Sophie will allow them to play." Hermione wasn't sure if the term play was accurate but she wasn't going to disagree. Right now she was still trying to focus on the activities and not on the fact that she was being tightly held in the arms of the one wizard she thought could be a match for her. Draco's gaze left the witch when he noticed Millicent's silent advance. A quick shake of his head redirected the other witch. He was not about to share Hermione.

As her gaze continued to shift over the room she noticed there were individuals indulging in the physical pleasures with guys, girls and both. Draco was right about the majority of the house apparently being bi. Hermione reflected on the openness here and compared to what she had been told in the past about how those in Gryffindor treated individuals who preferred the pleasures of the same sex. She only knew of one person in her house who admitted to being homosexual, and he was not longer held in a high regard. Neville refused to avoid this night, he would stand in the corner alone watching with sad eyes at the wizards who taunt and ignore him as they fucked whatever witch they could grab. Seeing how everyone was accepted in Slytherin made her sad and tears started to fall once more. This time, it was for her friend and not her own experience earlier in the day.

"What's wrong? Is this too much?" Draco began to pull Hermione toward the staircase when she finally shook her head. She explained how different Slytherin was and what Neville had told her. "Do you know who he fancies?" Unseen by Hermione, Draco's gaze shifted to his best friend. Theo was currently balls deep a fifth year witch with his eyes closed. Draco didn't have to guess what fantasy was playing through his head. Just like Theo would have known it was Hermione who Draco had visualized earlier in the night. Hermione, not wanting to break her best friend's confidence just yet, decided to avoid answering the question by posing one of her own.

"Can we stay a little longer? I want to be able to tell Neville how Slytherin treats their own. Unless I'm not allowed to share." Biting her lip as she turned to look at Draco, he just smiled before gently pulling her lip from her teeth.

"Of course we can." Draco spun her back toward the room and leaned himself against the wall while Hermione sunk into his arms. One of the other differences, was how the people made their approach. In Gryffindor the boys would walk up, grab the girl and just start rutting on them. Here, the wizard gave the witch the option and ensured she got her pleasure at least once before beginning to get his own. This was the same for the couples who were the same sex. The person approaching ensured their partner's pleasure before seeking their own. It was completely different and foreign to Hermione. As she watched the obvious respect between the individuals in the room, Hermione's body began to react subtly to the lust and activities in the room. As she watched Daphne ride Adrian Pucey, Hermione began to subtly mimic Daphne's actions and pace. Daphne was riding him slowly and each thrust took him completely into her. Draco felt the slight movements from Hermione's hips and his grip on the witch tightened as his body reacted to her movements.

Both couples were becoming lost to the pleasure. Adrain gripped Daphne's hips as he pulled her faster and harder onto himself. Draco's hand began to wonder and slipped under the waistband of Hermione's skirt. Hermione was no longer seeing the room but living out a fantasy she had with Draco. She felt it when his hand touched her skin for the first time. As it travelled down she felt herself getting more and more wet. She opened her legs to allow him access. His long fingers remained separated from her by her knickers. The lace set she was wearing didn't give much coverage but as he reached her core and sudden rush of desire burned through the witch.

Draco felt the wetness on the knickers increase as Hermione grabbed his hand. Draco's first reaction was to curse himself for the loss in control and pushing the witch too far. This reaction was negated when she pressed his hand firmly into her. With Hermione's hand firmly grasping Draco, he slipped his hand into her knickers and slid his fingers firmly between her folds. Finding her wet was expected based on what the lace had shown him. His fingers slid in rhythm to Hermione's own movements.

"Is this ok? I don't want you to feel any sort of discomfort. I'll wait until whenever you are ready. Even if that is after we marry. I know that sounds presumptuous but I've been waiting for the last year to ask you out. I'll admit it took your actions to tell me it was ok to proceed." With his fingers massaging skin that had only been felt by Hermione, Draco waited until the witch responded. Nodding her head furiously Draco chuckled. "I do need to hear the words, if you want this to continue you will need to say yes." Draco began to nibble lightly on the Gryffindor's ear. Whimpers were all that had escaped her mouth. Finally she was able to formulate a response to the Slytherin. She hoped it would convey exactly what she wanted, needed, him to know.

"Yes Draco. I do want this to continue. I want to know what it feels like to have another give you pleasure. Will it be different from when I touch myself? When I would spend the weekend in that little cramped room in the library, I would silence it and spend many hours playing with myself. I envisioned your fingers, your mouth, your cock. All gave me pleasure. I want to know if reality is better than my imagination."

Draco swallowed hard before continuing his ministrations. Pushing her hips back, Hermione finally felt Draco's cock as he shifted himself directly behind the witch. He pushed forward with a little thrust to allow her to feel what would eventually happen. Groaning Hermione tilted her head to the side and opened her neck for Draco. His lips were hot when they reached her neck. He nipped, licked and sucked on the tender flesh until his mark was obvious. He quickly captured her mouth as she screamed through her climax. His fingers were firmly planted in the witch as her body relaxed and the final wave of pleasure died away.

"I hope that was ok. I didn't think you wanted to scream with everyone in the room. I mean, no one would have noticed, but I think you would have cared." Draco took his other hand and ran it down his neck. Hermione just giggled and squeezed the fingers that were still buried deeply inside of her.

"Thank you for that. For all of it really, yes I wouldn't have wanted to lose control in the open." Draco nodded and slowly removed his fingers. He gently pulled the skirt away and removed the hand. He didn't want to lose any of her juices on her skirt. Licking his fingers clean, he groaned.

"I cannot wait to taste it straight from the source. Better than my fantasy really. I should recommend it to Bertie Bott. The Hermione flavor would be a best seller." Hermione smiled before hitting him.

"Come on, show me your room, I'm tired now and I would prefer to be already tucked in before your dorm mates return." Agreeing the pair silently made their way to the stairs not noticing their presence had been noticed by more than Millicent. Theo and Blaise were standing on the other side of the room, they had watched Draco and Hermione and knew the pair would consummate their relationship that night.

"Guess that makes you the next in line for first dibs next month. He won't be back." Theo nodded to Blaise's comment. Not that he really wanted to join in the activities any more than Draco did. Appearance really was important to the Slytherin.

"Yeah, you up for a little game of train?" Theo winked and nodded toward Sophie. Advancing toward the witch, who had just finished eating out Millicent, they smiled and pointed toward each other and her. Nodding eagerly, the girl bent over the table and widened her stance. A few moments later she felt a cock push its way into her. She believed it was Blaise, his was thicker than most in the house and this cock was making her feel quite full. A moment later she felt him go a little deeper. Pushing back she knew both of the wizards were in play. Theo was firmly in Blaise and Blaise was sandwiched between the witch and wizard.

"Theo, if you call his name, it's ok. I know he is who you are thinking about." Theo just nodded. He tried to not call out his name, until he actually spoken to the guy he didn't want to get his hopes up too much. The trio began to fuck. Sophie took Blaise deeper than he was normally able to get with each additional thrust from Theo. Her right arm was resting on the table holding her in position. Her left hand started to play with her breasts; twisting and pulling her own nipples. In the meantime, Blaise reached around and began his assault on the girl's clit. He rubbed the little button over and over until the girl screamed. Then he kept up the circles until she was whimpering in pleasure while his other hand was firmly groping her other breast. Theo also reached between he and Blaise. He rubbed the sensitive skin between Blaise's cock and the hole being filled by Theo's cock. After Sophie came the second time, Theo pushed Blaise into his own release. As the two others began to work off their release, Theo came and the whisper from his lips was a name.

 _ ***LFotM*_*LFotM***_

Hermione was led to the sixth year dorm for the Slytherin men. Entering she saw five beds and immediately knew which one belonged to Draco. It was the largest of the five and sitting along the top of the headboard were all the snitches he had captured. Each in their own case with the date, opponent and final score. They were the only gold in the entire room. Smiling, she stood on her tip toes and brushed her lips to Draco's. Smiling into the kiss the two held each other a little tighter.

"Come on let's talk about what happened downstairs." Draco removed his shoes before bending down to remove Hermione's. He helped her step out of them and directed her to the bed. They both sat facing each other. Draco waited until Hermione relaxed. "Nothing I did down there was because of the day. I have wanted you for almost three years now. That slap third year did me in. No other witch compares to you." Draco gave her a reassuring smile before reaching forward and holding her hand. Nodding Hermione sat for a few minutes just enjoying the closeness.

"As I said downstairs, I have been thinking about you as well. And while it is true I haven't been thinking about you as long as you have about me, it's still been long enough that I know what I want." Hermione stopped for a moment before continuing. This would be what decided if Hermione and Draco had a chance. "What I want, what I have always wanted, was a man who loved me. I really have no care if I wait for marriage or not but, I couldn't say that to anyone in Gryffindor. Had I said that, they would have been more forceful and I may not have been able to avoid participating." Shaking a little, Hermione stopped again. Without a word Draco moved so that he was holding the witch and turned them to lean against the headboard. They laid like that until she calmed. "I want a man who loves me, who won't finish and push me to another while he fucks the next girl he sees. If he loved me than the other witches should be meaningless." Draco placed his chin on Hermione's head.

"I agree. As I told her earlier, now that I know you and I are on the same page, other witches mean nothing to me. On the next 'last Friday' I will wait in the prefect's office for you. Or, hopefully, you and I will be together before and after the rounds." Draco suggestively wagged his eyebrows and made the witch laugh. "Finally, I've been waiting to hear that all night." Draco pulled Hermione to lay with him. They remained on top of the covers with their hands above all clothing.

"Were you serious about marriage?" Hermione's courage fled and she couldn't look at the wizard holding her.

"About waiting or just us getting married?"

"Both but more focus on the latter." Nodding Draco took a deep breath.

"As you are aware, my father can be a right asshole. He was raised to believe he was truly better than everyone else. He topped his class, was seeker and captain of the house team, won the Quidditch Cup his final year, was head boy and married the most sought after witch in Britain. Within a year of their marriage, he had his heir and was running the most successful company this side of the Atlantic. Everything about which he cared was evidence of what my grandfather had always said. Malfoys are the best. Given how he was raised, I was raised to believe the same thing. The difference between he and I was you." Draco hugged her before placing a kiss just below her ear.

"When you topped our class that first year, my father was furious. He wanted to know how a girl, a muggleborn girl no less, could best his son. All of my schoolwork was reviewed. And by all, I mean all the notes I took in class, every assignment, test and project. Father could find no fault in any of them. After some long discussions with Severus, my father eventually conceded that you were just as intelligent but your advantage was how you saw things. Your perspective was very different from mine. That is what gave you the advantage and led Father to decide I needed to experience your world. That was the first summer I spent anytime in the Muggle world." Hermione gasped and turned to look fully at the wizard. His eyes were closed as he continued his story.

"Severus took us. It wasn't as if he spent a great deal of time in the muggle world. But, he is a half-blood and had more knowledge. His home is in a more dodgy part of town so we would use that as the base of our trips but never stayed long. After a couple of trips, mother called Aunt Andie for help. She and Uncle Ted spent a month teaching us all sorts of interesting things. I really liked roller coasters. They are almost like flying. After that summer I had a slightly different perspective and that changed how I understood and documented some of my homework. Second year I was closer in scores to you. I took it as a victory. Father, while pleased I had closed the gap a little, felt it was important to learn more. The following summer, my cousin, Dora, took us to spend the entire summer without magic."

Hermione had met Nymphadora, or Dora, the previous summer during her one visit to The Burrow. Mrs. Weasley decided to throw a birthday party for all her children on the same day. All students from Gryffindor were invited. Hermione was happy to have met Dora. She was nice and really funny and it now surprised Hermione no one had mentioned Dora's relationship to Draco. "Is Dora's mom related to your mother or father? No one mentioned the relationship last summer when I met them."

"My mother, Aunt Andie was the middle sister. There was an older sister, Bellatrix. Aunt Bella was killed before I was born. From what I have been told, she was not the nicest of witches and while Mother and Aunt Andie miss her, I think they are both rather glad she is gone." Nodding Hermione didn't question any farther. "I'm not sure why they didn't mention the relationship, but that could explain why Dora was so pissy after her visits. She knew of my feelings for you. After meeting you, she was telling me about it and I gave myself away." Hermione giggled slightly.

"Every time I would ask about her family, Mrs. Weasley would change the subject." Draco grunted.

"Well, that explains it. Molly was betrothed, it was a cradle betrothal and she broke it be with Arthur. It caused quite the scandal. The only people that really stayed by her side were some of her Gryffindor friends. Uncle Ted was friends with Arthur and that relationship has remained. Aunt Andie doesn't much care for Molly Weasley." Draco shrugged a little and continued. "But the Malfoys don't much care for the Weasleys either. I'm not exactly sure what has been said in the house, but I'm sure the Weasel has made some comments about my family. We have an ongoing feud." Hermione's snort verified Draco's comment. "Yes, well, no one really knows who started it but both families have done things to the other. I saw no reason to perpetuate the fight. I approached the twins my first year and after some long discussions, they agreed the feud was ridiculous. I believe they have spoken with the three older one and all five agree. Not sure it really did me any good, Ron has point blank refused to concede his family did anything wrong and threatened to disown his brothers. I believe the response by the five older brothers was to laugh in his face." Draco shrugged a little before continuing.

"Dora told Aunt Andie who told my Mother about my crush. Mother told me I had made a wonderful choice. But, I was embarrassed to admit I hadn't asked you out yet. Mother sent me a note yesterday. Apparently, Mrs. Weasley has been trying to spread the rumor that you and Ron have an agreement." A small gasp escaped Hermione's lips. "I assumed it to be false since you do not seem to care for him in that way. I told my mother such and she said she would take care of it."

"What do you mean 'take care of it'?"

Draco shrugged a little. "It will be something Slytherin-esque and probably revolve around their social gatherings and making comments to disprove the Weasley woman's claim. It would also explain why some of the guys around here aren't acting on their attraction to you. The Ginger Orangutan has probably threatened them."

"Please tell your mother and aunt thank you from me. I would prefer if the wizarding world would not be expecting me to marry that buffoon. After today, I will endeavor to steer clear of him. I should probably inform my parents to not accept anything from them. That will probably be the Weasleys next move." Draco agreed.

"Tomorrow you can send your parents a note and I'll send one to mother regarding the situation. She and Father can address it with the Ministry. Nothing can be done without your approval." Nodding, Hermione took a deep breath of his scent. Her body instinctively drew closer as she snuggled into him. Draco began to place gentle kisses on her head until she looked up. Once their eyes locked, the world melted away.

While Draco had kissed her in the common room, this kiss stole Hermione's breath. This kiss was different but amazing none the less. There was no clashing of teeth or tongues. Their lips met softly and with gentle pressure Draco guided Hermione's lips to respond to his movements. Breaking for a breath Draco noticed Hermione's unfocused gaze and smiled to himself. Leaning in for their kiss, Draco's tongue pressed into the valley of the witch's lips. Giving over control, Hermione opened her mouth. The intensity of the kiss increased and Hermione's hands moved first. They lifted from where they rested on Draco's chest to around his neck. Her fingertips caressed his neck and moved to intertwine with themselves with Draco's hair. She gave a little tug to his hair; Draco's responding groan and thrust pleased the witch. She needed to know what he liked. Draco's other response to the tug was to grip Hermione a little more tightly. His leg pushed between hers and began to rub.

Hermione lifted her top leg and wrapped it around Draco's waist. With the little bit of leverage she gained, Hermione rolled to her back and pulled Draco on top. As they settled against each other, Hermione's other leg gave way and Draco was laying between the gates that had kept Hermione protected. He gave a little push and felt her immediate response. His hands travelled down to the juncture between her legs and lightly rubbed the lace covered area.

Pulling away from the witch's lips Draco implored the girl. "Do I still have your permission to touch you here? You have to say yes."

"Yes, always, you will always have permission." Draco began to increase his pressure on the girl until she came apart for him. Placing his forehead on hers, Draco released a sigh. "Ok, now I need to explain something to you about the castle." Draco grunted a little as he tried to adjust himself and grasped the little fingers that were trying to get into his slacks. "I need to explain this before we go any farther. Please, Hermione." Nodding the witch stopped her attempt to reciprocate. "On this night, the castle will not allow anything to happen unless both want it. That includes the removal of clothes. Since everyone was already naked when we showed up you didn't see it. At the beginning of the night, everyone removes their own clothes. This is the sign the castle needs; it's a type of consent. Additionally, the castle needs the individuals to accept any activity. That is why you saw people nodding. Now that you are aware, I will not request you to accept verbally anymore; that is assuming you do want to go farther."

"I'll give you my final verbal consent now. Draco, I consent for you to give me great pleasure. I want to know what your touch feels like on my body. What your lips can do to me. Finally, I want to know what it feels like to be filled with and by your cock. If the fantasy I have of you releasing into me is accurate or if it is better. I want you and only you Draco Malfoy." After her statement, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco and proceeded to snog the sense out of the man.

"Well then, I think I'm ok with that." Smiling Draco jumped out of the bed and began to remove his clothes. Hermione sat stunned staring at the body that was being revealed, her frozen state prohibited her from starting to remove her own clothes. After removing his belt, Draco paused and looked quizzically toward the girl. Raising his eyebrow he stopped until Hermione acknowledged him. Shaking the obvious lust from her eyes, she blushed and began to unbutton her blouse. Draco stood still and watched as the shirt revealed a lovely cream lace bra. He held his hand out and helped her stand. After dropping the shirt on the floor, Hermione moved to her skirt. Standing next to Draco's bed in her best bra and knicker set, Hermione allowed Draco to gaze at her. With a smirk and quick movement, Draco stood in his green boxers. All Hermione could focus on was the obvious tent in the boxers and when she gasped when it appeared to move.

Dropping to her knees, Hermione looked to Draco who quickly stepped out of his remaining article of clothing. His cock bobbed and appear to strain even more as the witch moved closer. Draco released a shaky breath as Hermione's fingers caressed his member.

Whenever faced with a new challenge, Hermione wanted to understand it. While her studies at Hogwarts were focused on her magical side, she was still a girl who craved knowledge. Over the summers, Hermione continued with the standard muggle education curriculum. Between the biology and health courses, Hermione understood the physical nature of an erection. She knew it occurred when the man felt arousal. She had read different articles on what men liked and in the end, she decided it was up to the man. Now she just had to learn what her man liked.

She gripped his erection lightly and slowly began to slide her fist up and down. Looking up at Draco, she found he was straining. His eyes closed tightly, his jaw was set firmly and his hands were fists. Moving closer, Draco could feel her breath on his skin. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to last. He wasn't some thirteen year old seeing a breast for the first time. But this was Hermione and he didn't know if just her touch would send him into oblivion. Her grip was soft and her movements hesitant. It was almost like she was afraid he would run.

"Hermione, you can grip a little tighter or move faster." Draco more grunted than said his request. He was still holding onto that razor's edge of his restraint. She didn't respond verbally, she just tightened her grip. Since Draco's eyes were still shut he didn't know what was about to happen. Her gripped loosened again and then he felt warm and wet. Looking down, he saw Hermione licking him. Like a lollipop. At his head, her tongue dragged across and lapped the moisture that was sitting on his tip. She groaned at the flavor and opened her lips. His head fell slightly into her mouth and she gave a tentative suck. Draco responded in a string of curses as he held himself back from shoving himself down her throat. "Please don't do that yet. I don't think you are ready for what I want to do to you mouth. Gods, do I want to see my cock disappear into your swotty little mouth." Draco continued to mumble until Hermione interrupted him.

"If you want the image, open your eyes." She watched Draco as his eyes slowly opened. Once focused he looked to the dark haired girl on her knees and before he could do or say anything, she took his whole cock into her mouth. She adjusted slightly and allowed the tip to slip into her throat. Draco just looked, it really was better than his fantasy. What tipped Draco's control, weren't the fingers fondling his balls or the angelic look in the witch's eyes, it was when that look turned a bit devilish and she swallowed. Draco bucked forward to push himself farther in and exploded. He felt his release and the continued movement of her throat before there was stillness. Looking down once more, Draco found Hermione licking him clean. His slightly flaccid member, he had a half naked Hermione in front of him and there was no way he would be totally soft, was quite pleased with the cleaning it was receiving.

Sitting back on her heels, Hermione looked up to Draco and winked. Laughing at the gaul of the witch, Draco lifted her and tossed her on the bed. "Now it is time for a little payback, my dear." Draco took a moment actually look at the scene. Hermione lay on his green and black sheets in her glory. Her cheeks were tinged a little pink and her hair seemed to have grown. Her breasts, which were more than a handful, sat in a beautiful display of cream lace. The nipples were poking the lace and were evidence of her aroused state. His gaze traveled down her toned stomach to the matching lace knickers. Once to her knickers, Hermione's legs instinctively fell open. Those legs were also part of his recurring fantasies. Being the closet to him, Draco dragged his fingers from her knees to her ankles. They were soft and smooth. Hermione moaned at just his touch.

He stopped his perusal and waited for the witch to open her eyes. When she finally realized he had stopped touching her, she gazed back into his molten silver eyes. At the tilt of his head and drop in his gaze she realized that they couldn't go any farther until she removed her final pieces of clothing. She wiggled out of her knickers and rose to her knees to remove her bra. Once she was completely naked, she beckoned Draco to join her in the bed. They tumbled together onto the sheets in the same position they had been in earlier. Draco nestled happily between her legs and their lips locked in a heated kiss. Draco's fingers slipped between the pair and slid into the heaven that was her pussy. She bucked into him and felt his smirk through the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Draco sat up and leaning forward suckled and kissed each breast, before moving down to become more intimately acquainted with the girl.

He lick her top to bottom. After passing the hole, his fingers made their second entry as his mouth captured the small button at the top of her slit. The sensation was better than she had ever achieved on her own (or with her toy) and she trashed in response. Draco had set a muffliato charm earlier; her pleasure was for his ears only. As she came down from her high, she realized Draco's tongue was licking her clean. It was exactly what she had done to him.

Moving back up her body, Draco firmly cupped and fondled her breasts. She again started to moan and buck at his actions. He buried his face between her breasts and pushed them together. He kissed and laved the breasts until he was back to her nipples. While pulling the left nipple with his fingers, his mouth attached itself to her right. He sucked and licked it until she came again. Only then did he switch sides. After her third release, he sat and looked to the witch.

"Are you sure?" Draco was palming his cock waiting for Hermione's response. If this was as far as they went for a while, he could manage. If she was up for blow jobs, the rest of the year would still be good. Nodding, she reached up and managed to pull him onto her. Draco placed his tip at her entrance. "This may hurt but I do promise to go as slowly as you need." Nodding once more, Draco began to push himself deeper in to a warmth that only he would know. Meeting the only resistance he would experience this night, Draco shifted back and then with a fast hard movement he broke through and the pair stilled. Hermione took a few deep breaths and felt herself trying to stretch. She could feel the pressure of having him inside her but it wasn't painful. It was just a new feeling. After a few minutes she shifted her hips and that gave Draco the signal he was waiting to feel.

Draco took the pause as a relief. If he had just kept going he would have exploded much to quickly. Calming himself was easier than he had anticipated. Watching Hermione overtook his thoughts and when her eyes opened her hips twitched and pushed forward. Draco took her action as the go ahead it was intended to be. In and out. Quick and slow. Deep and shallow. Hermione opened and closed her mouth but nothing escaped. She had completely lost the power of speech. However, that loss was regained when Draco pinched her clit. She screamed through her orgasm as Draco thrust a handful of more time before he too roared his release. He slowly removed himself and summoned a warm washcloth. He could have cleaned her magically, but he needed to do this for himself. For her. For the girl he loved. After wiping her clean, he took a small amount of ditney and rubbed it on the inside of her channel. The tear healed itself and the blood stopped. With a final wipe, Draco kissed her clit once and pulled Hermione into his arms.

Hermione dropped off as soon as Draco pulled the covers over her body. She didn't hear him call his elf or ask him to get her bag from the prefect's office or to see if it would be possible a few more sets of knickers and bras to match those on the floor. The elf nodded happily and went off on his mission.

 ** _*LFotM*_*LFotM*_**

 ** _A/N Chapter 2 starts with the next day. The story itself covers about one week in total._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here is the second part of the story and where Blaise makes his appearance. He can be quite a handful. This chapter is Saturday and Sunday and starts immediately after the events in Chapter 1 (or at least as far as Hermione is concerned). The third part will be Monday - Wednesday and will probably be posted later this week (more than likely the weekend).**_

 ** _The favs and follows are great, thank you all. These stories are just how my mind relaxes after crazy days at work. Thanks for wanting to go on the ride with me (or I am not ashamed to admit, it's probably Draco you want to ride..sorry travel with)._**

 ** _Having never been a teenage boy, I really have no idea how they actually talk to each other. So this is based on my imagination, stories I've read and slight modifications of conversations with some guy friends from college. As for the room, it's clean and doesn't smell (unlike the dorms of the aforementioned guy friends from college)._**

 ** _Kitmu, Draco's elf, was the elf in my other story and I liked him. He is a little devious and a lot lovable._**

 ** _I don't own them and never will. Just playing with them._**

 _ ***LFotM*_*LFotM***_

Hermione woke to a dull ache in her lower half. It was a feeling she had never experienced but based on the whining her dorm mates had done after their first times, she didn't feel it was too bad. Maybe Draco just really knew how to treat a girl, which she knew to be completely an accurate statement. She stretched a little and groaned in response before trying to adjust her position before she realized a pair of arms held her tightly. Draco grunted, pulled her to him and sunk back to a deep sleep. She let out a contented little sigh and snuggled into the wizard's arms.

"You know, they really are cute together. He is actually smiling in his sleep." A deep voice startled Hermione's return to slumber. Had she not been so tightly secured in Draco's arms she would have sat up and, in hindsight, Hermione was glad she hadn't sat up. She was naked and with no idea who was watching them, she opened one eye to see Blaise Zabini sitting on the edge of the bed watching the pair avidly.

"Blaise, why are you sitting on Draco's bed? Is there something about him I need to know?" Hermione hadn't asked if Draco was aroused by guys, she didn't even think to ask the question. Blaise responded with letting out a deep grunt and over dramatic sigh.

"No, and believe me I have tried. The boy is just interested in girls. Well, one girl. I never stood a chance against you." Hermione felt a little huff against her neck in response to Blaise's comment.

"Nott, stop reading and get Zabini off my bed. I'm sure Goyle and Crabbe already went down to breakfast. Hermione normally hides out this weekend so we are staying in here." Hermione peeked over the covers and saw Theo sitting on his bed with his Charms book. He looked up and smiled at Hermione. Charms was a class that Gryffindor had with Ravenclaw so she had never had the class with Theo. She knew, however; he was a good student and seemed like a nice guy.

"Morning Theo, I'm guess you're working on the project Flitwick assigned last week. Once everyone is down at breakfast I can sneak into the Tower and get my stuff. Maybe working together we can get it done sooner." Draco was shaking his head as Hermione spoke.

"Kitmu, would you please go to the Gryffindor Tower and get Hermione's schoolwork. Bring it here." Without opening his eyes Draco directed the elf who didn't even appear. A few moments later all of Hermione's work was on the side table and so were some clean clothes. Whispering to the air, Hermione thanked the little elf. "Now I need Nott and Zabini out of the room. I would like to tell my girlfriend good morning without you two gossips here." Draco waved a blind hand toward the door. Hermione watched Theo stand and smirk at Blaise before grabbing his ear and pulling him out of the room.

"Hermione, we will be gone for a couple of hours but after that we can work." Theo didn't wait for a response before firmly closing the door behind him.

"Finally." Draco flipped Hermione and snogged her senseless. "Good Morning Dear, I hope you slept well." Draco nuzzled into Hermione's neck. A second content sign escaped her lips moments before Draco own sign. "I know you are sore and luckily so did Kitmu. There are a few potions on the side table. While I would love to repeat last night, we need a little break. I'm going to take a shower first, then you can and we will eat breakfast before the idiots who live with me return. Kitmu, please bring up some breakfast for us along with pumpkin juice and a pot of tea."

Draco stood, naked as the day he was born, and stretched. Winking at the witch who was licking her lips, he turned and went to get clean. After his shower, Hermione taunted him in much the same way. In the shower she was shocked to find all her products on their own shelf. Again she whispered her thanks to Kitmu before she started to clean herself.

After dressing, she entered the bedroom to find a small table, two chairs and a full breakfast. Draco was standing beside what she assumed was her chair, waiting for her. He pulled out the chair and motioned for Hermione to sit. Draco served Hermione her food before settling himself. The pair dug into their breakfast in a comfortable silence. "So did last night change any of your thoughts?" Hermione slowed her chewing in order figure out how to answer the question.

"Don't think me indecisive but my answer is both yes and no. No, because I do think it was right to wait for you. No, because you treated me like how I always thought the man I loved should treat me. Yes, because of how everything happened downstairs and it was so different from what I had experienced in Gryffindor. Yes, because I saw that people can participate and still respect everyone else. It makes me incredibly sad to know this and know that Gryffindor will never be like that." Draco nodded in total agreement. "Thank you Draco." Her timid smile was met with a large one from the man across the table.

Reaching across the table, Draco held Hermione's hand. "You're welcome. Thank you for accepting me." Standing the pair went to the bed and cuddled until Blaise made his grand entrance.

"Gotc…wait you aren't going at it? I mean come on the guy has had a boner for you since third year. Why isn't he making you scream?" The duo in the bed were laughing at the put out face Blaise was expressing. Both knew he would return sooner than expected and Hermione had no intention of showing him anything more than what her uniforms revealed. Theo came bursting the door a moment later and slapped Blaise upside the head.

"You ass. Don't you ever freeze me again and run. Thank Merlin for Vince." Theo hit Blaise again before turning to the pair in the bed. "Sorry man, I tried to hold him back but he froze me and Greg before sprinting away. Vince stayed to release us. I should have known he would try something." Theo was eyeing the Italian again and making said Italian take a few quick steps toward his bed. "I'm glad he didn't interrupt anything." Shaking his head, Theo situated himself on his bed. The remaining roommates slowly entered the room with their eyes downcast. "Thanks for releasing me Vince. Luckily Draco and Hermione aren't doing anything so you both can stop staring at your toes." Theo chuckled as the other two finally looked up. Seeing Draco happy was enough and the other two boys went to their beds and pulled out their books.

Hermione had never been in a place where everyone took their schoolwork so seriously. Smiling she pulled out her own books and began her work as well. After a few hours the group had finished all the work assigned and between Hermione and Theo, they had even finished the project for Charms that wasn't due for a couple of weeks down the road. It was nice to be somewhere were she could ask questions and have others actually know the answers. She even double checked her planner and she was pleased to find she had nothing to finish for classes for the next week. Her smile widened when she thought of all the studying she now had time for. Then the timetable she was building in her mind skidded to a halt.

"So Granger, now that you are part of us, please explain the mark on your cheek. I want to make sure I make the correct wizard's life hell for daring to touch you." Crabbe's announcement was a shock to Hermione, she had never really spoken to either Crabbe or Goyle before. Draco stiffened and pulled Hermione into him a bit more.

"I'll tell them, if it's ok." Hermione just nodded her assent. "It was Weasel and yes we will be making his life difficult for a couple of reasons. The first, obviously, is the mark. He threatened her and then decided to slap her when she again tried to get away from participating last night." The other boys were shocked that someone would try to force another to participate. They had all been given strict orders by their parents on how to act.

Hermione was a little surprised to see just how seriously these men took what happened. She relaxed then knowing they would protect her. Draco continued the explanation. "Also, apparently his mother has been spreading rumors about Hermione and Ron's 'agreement'. I had Kitmu deliver letters this morning to both of our parents. Hermione's will be wary of any letters or gifts they receive from anyone other than Hermione and I know Mother and Aunt Andie are working through their channels to deny the claims. I would think they have mentioned this to your mothers at tea. Maybe an owl to your mothers to confirm they know the truth would be a good idea."

Draco paused and looked up to confirm the rest of the room was nodding in agreement before continuing his thoughts. "I also think it would be useful to have an official document on what happened." Raising his eyebrow, the two bodyguards stood and quickly left the bedroom. "Come on we should meet him in the common room." Draco pulled a confused Hermione up and led her out of the bedroom as well. Blaise and Theo took their positions behind the pair on exiting and once in the surprisingly empty common room, flanked them.

"He will be right in. He may have still been, um, occupied so he is not in the most pleasant of moods. I hate having to interrupt him on this morning." Vince was the more vocal of the two and the rest of the wizards groaned in understanding.

"Severus and his partner spend Friday and Saturday enjoying each others company. We do our best to not have a reason for him to be disturbed but we really need him on our side right now. He will be fine, once we explain everything to him." Theo squeezed Hermione's shoulder and nodded once to Draco. They would be united and make sure their Head of House didn't go too off the rails.

"This better be good." Was the only greeting expressed when Severus Snape entered the room, his robes billowing behind him. He stopped short when he noticed the witch protected by the sixth year wizards. "Well, this is quite unexpected. Draco, explain."

Draco went on to detail everything from when Hermione arrived in the prefect's office the prior evening to discovering out how the Gryffindors treat each other and where Hermione would spend the weekend each month. He left out the whole part of him fingering her and her everything that happened in the bedroom after that. Severus sat quietly thinking about what was said.

"Miss Granger, may I see your cheek?" Hermione nodded and stepped toward the potion master. His touch was gentle and traced the mark still visible on her cheek. He also noticed when she winced a little and where the nails on the hand had cut into her skin. He pulled a small vial from his robe and handed it to the girl. "Have Draco put this on now, after you've washed your face before bed and again tomorrow morning after you've washed your face. The marks should be healed after that." He gave her hand a little squeeze and released her back to Draco. "So it seems we will have a weekend visitor. I assume you want her to stay in your room?" Severus gazed at Draco with no hint of emotion.  
"That would be preferred. I don't think Daphne or girls would mind, but I'd rather keep her close to me. The guys have already agreed." The other four wizards nodded in agreement.

"I don't know what Granger was put through, but none of us have any issues with her staying here." Millicent, who had just entered the common room with the other students, glared at Pansy Parkinson as she snorted. "You can be jealous all you want Pans but you knew as well as the rest of us, eventually Draco was going to get up the nerve to ask her out. He's been following her like a puppy since third year." Rolling her eyes, Pansy looked back to her Head of House.

"I don't have a problem with it. I would like to know, just for my own curiosity, why Granger is with Draco if she has an agreement with the Weasel. Mother was wrote me about how Molly Weasley has been going on non-stop about it. Apparently she is planning a summer wedding, with a tent." Pansy sneered the word 'tent' as if it was the most hideous thing ever.

"There is no agreement. I don't know what Mrs. Weasley is doing but I have no intention of marrying him or even being his friend after yesterday." Hermione unconsciously placed her hand over the red mark on her face. The rest of the house nodded understanding. Only Severus, Hermione and the sixth year wizards were in the room for Draco's explanation. "Draco and I have put our animosity behind us and I would like to do the same with the rest of you. I've found what I was told and the beliefs I made as an eleven year old were based on stories that are blatantly wrong and before I leave these walls, I want to make my own decisions on who I will befriend."

Daphne, while sad she wouldn't end up with Draco, was pleased it was at least a girl who wouldn't use him. "I am glad to have you here." Daphne gave her a quick hug before going up to her room. "I'm a little stuck on that last Arithmancy problem. If you would help me, Draco will show you where the girl's dorm is." Just like that, Hermione had been accepted by the snakes. It was an odd feeling.

"I will document everything that was told to me and have a discussion with Minerva tomorrow. I may need your memories of the activity in the Tower. But until that is needed I will not request it." Nodding at the students, Severus quickly left the dorm and returned to his room and partner.

*LFotM*_*LFotM*

Saturday morning bled into Saturday evening before Draco thought to ask the question. "Those spells you did last night, how long do they last?" The pair were currently cuddled on the common room couch while Greg and Vince (she could no longer think of them as Goyle and Crabbe) were playing a rather heated game of exploding snap, Blaise was talking to Adrian about some move that happened during Quidditch practice and how he could better defend against it. Theo was staring out the window that opened to Black Lake. The squid would float past it every so often. "Until Sunday night if I go back to the Tower or Monday morning when I go to breakfast. They either don't realize I'm gone or have come to the conclusion that they don't care. I'm not sure which I want to believe." Shrugging a little, Hermione returned to the novel she found in Daphne's collection. It was a wizarding romance and while full of cliches, it was an easy read which was really all she wanted.

"So Gryffindors are all just assholes." Theo spat. His shoulders seemed to curl in on themselves as he sat not looking at anyone else in the room. Hermione was a little surprised by the venom in Theo's comment and made her way over to him.

"We aren't all assholes Theo. Yes, apparently the majority of my house has the emotional range of a slug, but some of us are good." Sitting next to Theo she wrapped her arm around him. "My best friend isn't an asshole." Theo's snort interrupted her. "Oh, you think I mean Harry. No, he is what would be considered a frenemy in the muggle world. He likes to make everyone think he is their friend but he is really an ass. He has spent the last six years playing the pity card about his dad leaving. I don't know the whole story but from what I've seen of his dad, he is as big of an arse as his kid. I was talking about my first friend in the magical world. My best friend. Neville." Theo stiffened at the mention of the quiet Gryffindor. Hermione noticed the reaction and hoped it was a good response. "He is probably the best guy in the entire house. Granted that may not mean a lot right now. But he is not an asshole." Theo nodded and released a breath.

"Was he there when whoever grabbed you and Weasel hit you?" Theo wouldn't be able to follow through on his crush if the guy just stood there and let Hermione be attacked. Regardless of his desire, Theo's loyalty would always be to his friends first.

"No, he waits to come down until later. At least, that is what he told me." Hermione drifted back to the first time Neville told her how he was treated. Shuddering, she continued with Theo. "I've tried to get him to spend the weekend with me in the library but he always tells me no. He doesn't want them to believe they've chased him from his home."

Theo couldn't look at Hermione when he asked the next question. "Why do you try to get him to leave?" Hermione knew in some circles her next statement could be seen as breaking a vow. But, she also knew this would be only way to find out what Theo really thought of Neville.

"He's gay. I know a lot of the Slytherins are bi, but Neville is not at all interested in girls. Apparently, Gryffindor isn't really accepting of that lifestyle choice. The things he has told me just make me hate the 'Last Friday'. If not for that he would still have friends." Hermione stuttered a little in anger over how he had been treated. Theo didn't respond but just sat very still before dropping his head for a moment. He then stood and took Hermione's hand.

"There is something I need to do. Thank you for more than I can express right now." Theo led Hermione back to Draco before leaving the common room and exiting the house all together.

"What did you tell him?" Draco quietly whispered.

"That Neville is gay." Hermione's simple response was met with a huge grin from Draco. He nodded to Blaise who also smiled happily. It was a few hours later when a clearly disheveled Theo returned escorting one equally disheveled and confused Neville Longbottom.

Hermione simply looked up and smiled at Theo. A quick wink to Neville confirmed his suspicion on how Theo found him. He gave the witch a hug and kiss to the cheek.

"Hey now, that is my witch. You have an equally jealous wizard on the other couch." Draco pulled a laughing Hermione onto his lap. They had just returned from their own time alone in the bedroom. Neville looked around the full common room and found none of the other Slytherins to be glaring or staring with unmasked disgust. In fact, it was almost as if no one cared. "We don't care Neville. If you make Theo happy, we are happy. I don't really know all that you've told Hermione and if she even knows everything. But here, within these walls you are accepted for the wizard you are." Neville finally relaxed and went to sit with Theo. The two wizards were as sickeningly sweet to each other as Draco and Hermione were.

*LFotM*_*LFotM*

After dinner everyone returned to the common room to relax and have a fun time together. There was no need to go exploring the castle looking for trouble or causing problems with other students. This house actually got along with each other. The first years, who had finally started to really feel at home, were in the corner laughing. The second and third years were going over the optional courses available the next year and figuring out what they were most interested in studying. The fourth years were freaking out about the OWLs and a few were even studying in earnest. The older students were mixed about the room discussing classes, quidditch, the latest fashion magazine and summer plans. The sixth year wizards and the two Gryffindors had reclaimed their couches and were having random conversations.

"Do you think Pomfrey has something so I don't catch whatever bug has bitten Draco and Theo?" Blaise, who had been avoiding Draco and Hermione since before lunch, had moved to the far couch when Theo and Neville returned earlier. No one understood at the time but now the reason was clear.

"You truly are an idiot Blaise." Draco shook his head and kissed his witch. "Believe me, this is something you want to catch." Blaise started to act like a six year and chanted the anti-cootie poem hoping it would work. He liked being free and the thought of being with only one witch or wizard wasn't the most appealing idea to him. "Come on Hermione let's get to bed before everyone else gets tired." Draco picked up the girl and ran to their room. Before Blaise could get in they both warded the doors and moved some of the furniture in front of it.

The pair made wonderful use of their time and after a few hours they had cleaned themselves up before releasing the wards. As they moved the furniture back into place, Blaise burst into the room to sulk.

"I don't like being locked out of my room. You two can have all the sexy time you want, but let me have my bed." Hermione responded with a simple ok much to the shock of Draco. She winked with a promise to explain her plan more fully later.

Saturday night wandered its way into Sunday morning as all the inhabitants of the room slept. Hermione again woke to find herself wrapped securely in Draco's arms. The only difference was on this morning she was fully clothed. She also wasn't shocked to hear Blaise's lamentations.

"I mean really, first Draco falls and now Theo the next day! Who is next? Greg? Vince? Do either of you have any crushes that I need to make sure stay clear?" A grunt from the bed across the way had Hermione lifting her head. She immediately noted two distinct bumps in Theo's bed.

"Morning Neville, don't let Blaise worry you. He is just jealous that Draco and Theo can get some whenever they want now." Hermione's declaration was met with laughs from the rest of the room. Immediately she found herself under Draco who was staring intently at her.

"Anytime, huh?" Hermione heard the silence after Draco's question and with a confidence she didn't realize she had. Or that appeared after her first encounter with Draco she responded.

"Yes, anytime we are alone. I refuse to share you." Draco grunted in agreement and began to snog the girl. This time it was Neville who interrupted.

"Hermione will you be going back up today? I need to get some clothes and get to the greenhouse. There are a few plants that need some attention today. I also promised Snape I'd have the ingredients he needs ready for his classes tomorrow." That stopped both people in the bed. Looking into Draco's eyes they seemed to have a silent conversation. Draco nodded and Hermione smiled.

"Longbottom, what are your plans after school is done? I mean for a job?" Neville didn't know exactly how to respond as Draco had started to kiss Hermione again after asking the question. Theo relaxed into his bed and put his hands behind his head.

"I don't really know. There are some firms that grow potion ingredients on an industrial scale but I'm not sure if I want that sort of environment. Pomona mentioned something about getting a mastery in Herbology and taking over her position when she retires. But I'm not sure I'm suited for teaching. The idea of working for myself is very appealing but I would have to find a way to sell the stuff I grow. I still have another year so I've decided to not worry too much until this summer." Theo pulled the boy back into his arms and placed a finger over his lips. Draco stopped kissing Hermione and smiled.

"Well, I would like to offer you a position with M&G-M Potions Company. You would head the ingredients department. Your responsibilities would be growing all ingredients for the potions we will be producing, working with sales to determine what potions will be needed in the coming year and ensuring those ingredients are ready. Additionally, you would work with the research department and assist in the development of new or enhanced potions."

Taking a breath and a quick kiss from the witch under him, he continued. "Also, you will have free-reign on what is grown when and how. Hermione has already agreed to start working there after graduation. After a couple of years she will then start her potions mastery. After she achieves that, she will need to decide if she wants to oversee the daily potion manufacturing or head the development side of the business. My money is on the development side." Draco's comments were cut off when the witch in question pulled his lips back to hers. Neville looked to Theo with a questioning glance.

"It's legit. Draco had Lucius buy a struggling company for the infrastructure last summer. Draco has already cleaned out the individuals who wouldn't fit the new company and right now the staff is just producing the basic potions their small customer base has ordered. After graduation he is going to run it as his introduction to the family business. I suspect once he moves to manage the whole corporation Hermione will end up running M&G-M. I'm planning on joining as well. I'll be the legal counsel which would include patents, any lawsuits needed and Draco's overall peace of mind. The only real concern Draco has mentioned lately was how to supply ingredients. You have topped Herbology since we started and it really is a no-brainer to bring you on-board." Shrugging Theo pulled a book from his nightstand and started to read. He knew Neville would need a little time to think. In a shorter time that was expected, Neville addressed the witch who may or may not have had her hand in Draco's pants and wrapped securely around the wizard's cock. (She did.)

"Hermione, if I could have a moment of your time?" Laughing at Draco's pout, Hermione sat up as much as possible and looked at her best friend. "Just a few questions about Draco's offer. The first, where would the greenhouses be located? Would I have the ability to have multiple houses in order to grow ingredients that only thrive in certain types of environments? If I wanted to get my mastery in a couple of years, would that be possible? What does M&G-M stand for?" Neville nodded to indicate he was finished. Since most of the questions were something Draco was better suited to answer, Hermione looked to him. Sighing since his hard-on wouldn't be relieved until they were answered, Draco began.

"Right now we don't have a definite place in mind. The family owns lands all across the country so really, we can put them where ever would be best for you. I would prefer them to be in a more remote location so we can avoid as much interactions with muggles as possible. I don't mind having the anti-muggle charms in place but they are a pain to maintain. Once we have determined where, we can plan out the actual greenhouses. Because I want this business to be as self-sufficient as possible, I am good with building however many houses as necessary to provide the needed ingredients. Yes, to the mastery; like with Hermione, I think it would do you good to experience a little more than Hogwarts before starting that coursework. We will even work with the master of your choosing to ensure you can continue to work and use that as credit for your studies. Finally, it's the initials of the owners. Malfoy and Granger-Malfoy. I can't expect the girl to drop her name and as she is so modern, I figured she would want to hyphenate." Hermione's little gasp told the room she had no idea what the initials were representing either. Theo started to laugh.

"Ok, I think everyone but those two need to leave the room. Either Granger is going to shag him for all he is worth or hex him for making those assumptions. Neville, I'll go with you to the greenhouses. I should probably understand Herbology a little more throughly since it's a main part of my future career. I believe the trip to the Tower is unnecessary as Kitmu took it upon himself to get you some clean clothing. I saw some stuff pop in over on my dresser." Neville surprised that Theo was right grabbed his stuff before heading to one of the other bathrooms. Greg and Vince chuckled at the Gryffindor as they left the room with Theo on their heels. Blaise sat firmly on his bed almost daring the pair in the room to try and evict him. With a little sigh, Hermione summoned her wand and before Blaise could respond, he and his bed, were moved into the common room. She quickly shut, warded and moved the furniture back in front of the closed door.

Draco did the same as soon as he stopped laughing. "You really did take him seriously didn't you?" Shrugging the witch went onto thank Draco for being so forward thinking.

*LFotM*_*LFotM*

Draco was quite relaxed after Sunday dinner. After being thoroughly thanked all morning for offering a job to Neville and his faith in Hermione, the pair had eaten a quiet lunch in the room. Hermione met Kitmu for the first time. He was a fierce little elf but Hermione was so overwhelmed with his cuteness she had missed when he called her 'mistress'. Kitmu took it as a win because now precedent had been set. Kitmu also won the bet with the Hogwarts kitchen elves on how Hermione would react. While they lost, they were pleased Kitmu might be able to talk to her about leaving those ugly socks about. Maybe they would just take the yarn and make their own things to wear. The yarn was nice but the girl clearly wasn't into arts and crafts.

The lunch had been simple but Kitmu learned what his master's witch liked and would make sure she always had something good to eat. After the meal Kitmu suggested the couple take a little nap and with a snap of his fingers all the dirty dishes were gone and the bed was turned down. Both snuggled into the each other's arms on the bed.

"He is so attentive Draco. I don't even have to ask and whatever I need is there. How?" Draco had been trying to remove the light sweater Hermione wore but her questions about his elf were killing the mood.

"He has been my elf since I was six and in that time he has learned what I like. You are what I like and it makes sense that in some elfin magic way he knows what you want because he knows what I want. Can't really explain it but, if you would be so kind to remove your sweater. I have some ideas on other things you might like." Hermione nodded and deftly removed the sweater and long sleeved cotton shirt that was under it. Scottish castles aren't know for being warm especially at the beginning of spring. Draco wasn't sure if the aroused nipples were from him or the cold. Not that it really mattered.

Draco kissed the swells of her breasts as he reached around and unhooked the bra. After exposing his favorite pair of melons, he began to suck the turgid tip. Hermione gasped at the sensation. She hadn't realized the ache she was feeling until he touched her. She began to wiggle out of her leggings and when Draco joined in the removal he noticed the distinct lack of knickers.

Breaking his seal with the breast, Draco addressed this surprising turn of events. "No knickers?" And immediately returned to the other nipple in order to show no favoritism. Hermione had finally gotten the leggings off and wrapped her naked body around the wizard's still clothed person.

"No. I never wear them with leggings. Besides showing lines, the extra layer isn't comfortable." Hermione had slipped her hands under the bottom edge of his shirt and started to remove it. Draco sat up and removed the shirt before undoing his pants. In just a few moments all of the offending articles of clothing were scattered across the room and Draco was settled between Hermione's legs again. His fingers were caressing her lips and teasing her by sliding in just a bit before pulling out and starting over again. His left hand held both of Hermione's hands over her head. She had tried to provide some friction but that wasn't what Draco wanted.

Draco leaned in and began to kiss her while his hand continued it's torturous journey. Before long the witch was whimpering and with a firm rub of her clit, she came hard and long. After releasing her hands, which fell loosely to her sides, Draco nuzzled down and began to lick her clean. A new flood of wetness ensued as did a second orgasm. After the second, Hermione regained her strength and using the infamous blonde hair as leverage, she pulled him up and their lips met in a heated kiss. Once her legs were securely wrapped and ankles locked around the wizard's waist, Draco found the tip of his cock barely inside the sweet warmth of Hermione.

As Hermione's hips lifted Draco thrust forward and the pair were again united in the connection each had craved. Draco's arms cradled her head and his fingers ran through her hair with each thrust he made. The unintelligible sounds emanating from Hermione were evidence enough of Draco's ability to please his witch.

Hermione's legs, while still wrapped around Draco's waist slid on the sweat beading on his back. After the second time they almost slipped off, Draco reached under both knees and flipped her legs onto his arms. After bending the witch a little, Draco was able to drive a little further and with a little more force. The intensity of their lovemaking had been increasing with each act over the last day. Hermione found she enjoyed it.

When she finally came it was so strong that Draco could not contain himself and spilled himself in long strong bursts until finally both were spent. They fell asleep as Kitmu had suggested an hour or so earlier. The elf popped in and covered the pair and set out another set of potions for his mistress.

*LFotM*_*LFotM*

After the post lunch naps, Theo had returned. Both he and Draco showered knowing they have to make an appearance at the last meal of the weekend. With a plan in mind, the Slytherins made their way to dinner. And while their other halves were putting on some production intended to keep everyone in the Great Hall and the attention firmly on them; Hermione and Neville snuck into the Tower and got whatever else they would need for Monday. It was easier than trying to explain to Kitmu where everything was. Kitmu mumbled something about knowing where everything was once his mistress's things were where they belonged.

For the last six years, if Hermione was spotted in the Tower on Sunday night, she would spend the evening 'helping' the rest of Gryffindor with their homework. In some cases, she was expected to just do it for them. Tonight; however, would be different. Severus had requested Hermione and Neville stop by his office when they had a few moments. Once there he requested some of their memories and from Hermione those memories that were specifically related to the prior Friday night. He provided them to McGonagall who had viewed them. She was quite displeased with what she observed. She agreed that neither Hermione nor Neville should be in the Tower. Severus volunteered the use of Slytherin to house the two. Minerva was a bit wary, but after discussing it with both students, she agreed to allow them to stay. After gathering what they could without arousing suspicion, Kitmu appeared and packed everything else. The little elf really liked Master Draco's new friends.

Sunday night found Hermione arranging her things in the bureau she now shared with the blonde Slytherin who was lounging on the bed while she unpacked. Apparently the castle felt she wouldn't need her bed and simply enlarged the storage already provided to Draco. The same was done for Theo and Neville. After their belongings were put up, Hermione and Neville joined the rest of their friends for a relaxing evening. After telling jokes and stories all night, everyone fell into their beds for a restful night of sleep. They would need it as tomorrow would bring much excitement for everyone.

*LFotM*_*LFotM*


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N. So last chapter I said this would be Monday to Wednesday, yeah it ends on Tuesday evening now. I was going to post last night but in re-reading I wanted to change a few things so I held off until I was more awake._**

 ** _Anyway this chapter has loads of naughty and should NOT be read at work or if around children or if you have a weak heart. The story starts with Hermione's Monday...if only my Mondays started with a naked Draco._**

 ** _Still don't own them and will only be able to if I can find a time turner and make it work. Hopefully I won't create a butterfly effect..._**

 _ ***LFotM*_*LFotM***_

Hermione woke a little earlier than usual to find Draco's hand between her legs and slowly massaging her. They hadn't made love the night before as both were too exhausted and Hermione was still a little sore. This morning was a new day and the sensations she was feeling would certainly make it a 'good' day. Moaning quietly she gasped hoping none of the others in the room heard it.

"They are already gone. I asked them to be out of the room early. There is something I need to do and you won't allow it if they were here. After your display yesterday, Blaise was the first one out of the room." Draco grinned before placing a heated kiss to her lips. Hermione shifted and Draco draped himself over the witch. After removing the few articles of clothing the pair were wearing, Draco swiftly entered causing Hermione to growl at the unexpected and forceful movement. Grunting Draco tried to explain. "I'll need. Can't explain. Will after. Just now. Have. To. Do." Words no longer were escaping his mouth as he grunted with each thrust. Hermione didn't expect Draco to display such a dominate side. He hadn't shown that in any of their prior couplings, but she was enjoying it greatly. Pushing her hands on to the headboard, to give her a bit of stability. She braced for his next trust and then she totally gave herself over to the blonde. Draco suddenly reached between and frantically pressed her clit until Hermione's climax raced through her. Only then did Draco release himself.

Dropping his head to Hermione's chest, Draco nuzzled her exposed breasts. "Mmmm, so soft." Hermione's resulting giggle caused the aforementioned breasts to jiggle and her nipple to brush the Draco's mouth. With all the energy he had left, Draco opened his lips, and with an assist from gravity, her nipple fell into the opening. He sucked and nibbled gently on it while Hermione ran her fingers through his hair. Draco's hand moved gently up Hermione's body and cupped the breast not in his mouth. After a final hard suck, Draco looked up to his witch. "Go shower, I'll lay out your clothes out for you." Still coming down from the high feeling of the orgasm and Draco's ministrations, she opted to not argue with his request. Hermione stood and before headed to the shower, she placed another gentle kiss on Draco's lips.

After her shower, Hermione found Draco had laid her clothes on the sink top. What confused her was the lack of knickers and a bra she had never seen. Worried that it belonged to another witch, she hadn't put it on and was still wrapped in her towel when Draco entered the steamy room.

"No knickers today and the bra is new. I had Kitmu get it yesterday once he determined the correct size. Please get dressed and I'll explain after my shower." Draco placed a quick kiss to her neck before getting into the shower. Shrugging, she had no reason to doubt that Draco would tell her everything shortly, Hermione pulled on the new bra and found it was a front closure. She had never had one of those before and found it rather comfortable. She appreciated the comfort as she would be highly uncomfortable without her knickers. She had just finished buttoning her blouse and started to tuck it into her skirt when Draco stepped out of the shower.

She watched him dry himself and thought she would like to trace the tracks of the water droplets with her tongue. Draco smirked watching her eyes dilate as they watched the lone remaining water droplet. It ran down his chest, over his well defined abs, before finally stopping at his engorged cock. Hermione licked her lips at the sight before she shifted her stance in order to relieve the building tension. The ache was the same as she felt the day before but it was more intense now.

"No Hermione you won't move. Here is what is going to happen today and tomorrow and maybe Wednesday as well. I'm going to fuck you, fill you with my seed and you are going to allow it run out of you and down your thighs. You are not to clean yourself. Today we will remain after potions where we will fuck again. Again you will allow my release to seep out and coat you. After lunch we will meet on the third floor, in the old Arithmancy room where I will take you again. Finally, after your last class, we will meet in your secret library room where I will spend the two hours before dinner making you scream my name. Afterwards, we will head to dinner, eat and retire to the dungeons. I will fuck you once more before bed. Tuesday will work the same except after double charms we will meet on the third floor for both of your fucks."

Not waiting for a response, Draco lifted Hermione onto the sink top and pushed inside her. He unbuttoned the blouse and opened the bra before being to fuck her hard. The dominate persona from earlier had returned as he bit and sucked on her breasts until they were covered in his marks. Hermione was trashing on the sink top and trying to keep in the position Draco had placed her. With a roar Draco began to fill the witch and with a final trust Hermione climaxed.

"It will take your magic about three hours to absorb my seed into your skin, that is why I need to 'reapply' it. The other wizards will sense the claim and not get too close. It's my magic claiming you as your magic has claimed me. This is ensuring other wizards steer clear." Draco gripped Hermione's arms, swiftly pulling himself out and placing her on her feet at the same time. Hermione gasped as she felt the rush of fluid exit her and coat her inner thighs. With a little sigh at the feeling of loss, she dragged her finger through and sucked the juice off her finger. Draco adjusted the bra, kissed each of the breasts goodbye and closed the bra. Before he buttoned her shirt, Draco placed another kiss to each of the now bra-covered breasts.

"What did you me when you said I claimed you?" Draco flipped his left arm and on his wrist was a rune. When Hermione examined it, she realized the rune was actually her name. She had marked him as hers. Seeing her shock and then upset face, Draco was concerned. That was until she asked him the question rattling around in her head. "Will I get marked? Will I have your name on me?" She swallowed hard after asking her questions, instinctively she knew she wanted his mark. She needed the world to know she was as much his as he was hers.

"Yes, but not right away. My magic immediately accepted your claim. You have accepted my claim as well, but your magic will keep the mark hidden until it is safe for it to be revealed. I know you have accepted so I don't want you to worry. Ok?" Hermione nodded, there was still so much about magic she didn't know. Hermione brushed her lips on his.

"I trust you. Come on and get dressed before I stake my claim on you again." Giggling she ran into the room with Draco hot on her heels. "I am dreading going down to the Hall and classes. This weekend has been wonderful with you and I have no real desire to return to the life I led last week." Hermione mumbled more to herself than anyone as she slipped into her shoes before picking up her robe and tie. Draco had his head cocked to the side and eyes closed slightly as Hermione pulled on her robe.

"Do you notice anything different?" Hermione was a little startled by the question and slowly shook her head. Pointing to the mirror behind Hermione, she turned and appraised herself. Her hair was its normal bushy mess, sighing she tried to pat it down before grabbing a hair band and tying it up in a high ponytail. She tilted her head from side to side and was pleased when she realized none of Draco's marks were visible with her uniform. Her eyes trailed to her shirt and not noticing anything wrong, she looked to the wizard in the mirror with a shrug. It was when she went to put on her tie she saw what Draco had already noticed. Instantly her eyes went to her Gryffindor patch. Both the tie and patch now held her new house and were green.

"The castle agrees that you belong with us. So now you will eat with us and only have a couple of classes with Gryffindors." Draco was quite pleased with the change and picked up both of their bags. As they entered the common room, they were shocked to find Severus sitting on one of the chairs with a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Miss Granger, it appears both you and Mr. Longbottom have been resorted. I have already provided Mr. Longbottom his new schedule. Here is yours. You will have every class with Draco. The only courses you will share with the Gryffindors will be potions where you will now sit with Draco. Minerva and I have discussed Transfiguration and we both feel it would be better if you would sit with the other Slytherins in that class as well. For Arthimancy, you are already partnered with Daphne, and that will remain the same. Finally, regarding your prefect position; as we are so close to the end of the term, we all agree, Albus, Minerva and I, that you will remain as the Gryffindor prefect. There is not enough time for any of the other sixth year girls to be trained. As for next year, you will still be in the running for head girl. It will be nice to have both positions from my house." Standing, Severus nodded his head and left the common room. Rubbing Hermione's wrist, Draco began to feel the start of his mark. The change in house and classes protected Hermione a bit more. Her magic was responding. Hermione sighed and relaxed as he stroked the mark. It was as if he was soothing her magic with his physical touch.

The couple entered the Great Hall with very little fanfare. Draco noted the two open spots at the Slytherin table and sat Hermione in the one that shielded her most from the Gryffindor table. He looked to the professor's table and saw Severus watching them with unmasked joy. He may have thought the girl a swot, but he was more than happy to have the swot in his house. McGonagall on the other hand looked crestfallen. Her eyes were a bit red rimmed and if Draco didn't know better, he would have sworn the woman had been crying. Maybe after their post potions liaison, he would escort Hermione to discuss things with her former head of house. Agreeing with himself, he served Hermione her favorite foods and poured her a cup of juice and some tea.

While Draco had been observing the professors, Hermione was looking at her former housemates. None seemed even aware of her absence. The spots where she usually sat near Harry and Ron were empty. It was a few minutes later when the duo burst into the Hall. Their entry caused quite a stir and everyone looked at them. Smiling at the attention, they began to speak loudly of the adventure they had the previous night and how they were going to invite Neville the next month. The feral grin the two shared worried Hermione.

Harry and Ron settled themselves at their usual spots and Ginny saddled up next to Harry. Without so much a glance at the girl, Harry began to loudly talk about what his plans for the summer were. He didn't stop until Ginny slid a little closer. Hermione assumed she giving him a hand job based on his expression. Ron sat across from Harry and thankfully Hermione didn't have to witness him shoveling food into his mouth. Her eyes slid past the other sixth years and none of them were the least bit aware that she was missing. There were no questions about the two missing students. No looks of concern or plans to find them instead of going to class. Hermione and Neville both knew, the only reason their absences would be noted was if it gave their former housemates and excuse blow off class.

Looking down her new table Hermione saw Neville seated next to Theo and like Hermione, Neville was artfully obscured from the Gryffindor table. She noticed that he too was scanning their former table. His posture was stiff and Hermione suspected it was based on the comment about the adventure. Neville dropped his head and immediately Theo was whispering something into his ear. Nodding Neville looked up and caught Hermione's eye. They both knew what the other had observed and decided their new house was a much better match for them both. Smiling they turned to their partners and brushed a brief kiss across their lips. Most of the girls at the table let out a little sigh at just how 'cute' the couples were. Hermione was preparing to leave when Draco placed a hand on her leg.

"Not yet, let them all leave and then we will head to potions." Agreeing for no other reason than she would usually get to all her classes early to make sure the boys had finished their homework, she settled back into her seat and started to drink the second cup of tea Draco had poured for her. Once the Gryffindor table had cleared and all the students had left the Hall, Draco escorted Hermione to the dungeons for her first class as a Slytherin. Upon entering, Hermione was a bit shocked to see that neither of the Gryffindor students were in the class yet.

"They left before us. Where are they?" Draco just shrugged before directing her to the back of the class. "I always sit up front."

"I know but sitting back here ensures none of them can stare at you. If they do Snape will dock them points and remind them they are here to learn not watch everyone else." Accepting that he was probably accurate in his assumption, Hermione sat in the back of the class for the first time in her entire school career. A few minutes later Theo made his way into class. He had dropped Neville off in Herbology. Neville wasn't alone either, as Vince had always been good in the class and was also in the NEWT level course.

The sixth year potions was a NEWT course and all houses were together but it was still small. At the beginning of the year the only Gryffindor students were Hermione (who scored with the second highest OWL results for their year, behind Draco), Pavarti (who was a surprise but chalked it up to studying with Padma because the pair wanted to start a beauty supply company and potions was an integral part) and Harry Potter (Severus believed Dumbledore modified the written exam to ensure he scored just high enough to be included in the NEWT course).

Severus entered the room and immediately identified where Hermione was seated. Giving the girl a nod, he walked to the front of the class and sat waiting for the hour to strike. At nine exactly, Severus stood and addressed the class. "Today's class will begin your review for end of term tests and while you still have a year before you take your NEWT this year's final test will be used as a basis for next year. At the end of class you will be given a random potion. This potion may be from this year or a prior year. For all potions, I expect you list out the ingredients needed and steps to prepare to brew and turn that in at the end of class."

Severus surveyed the class and noted all were nodding in understanding. He also noted the absence of the two Gryffindors. He had been surprised with Miss Patel making the course but over the year she had surprised him with her knowledge. Apparently being away from Lavender Brown did wonders for the girl's study habits.

"Finally, I want you to document any adjustments to the potion that would increase the effectiveness. This could be in abstract or throughly documented. Additionally, I want an explanation on the changes and what caused you to select the adjustments you did. This will be due at the start of class in three weeks. I will return it to you at the beginning of next year and your first term project will be to successfully brew your modified potion or explain why your modifications did not produce the expected result. As you have all proved yourself to be adequate on your ability to read and produce established potions, this will show if any of you have the ability to continue on in the potions world. Be aware your modified potions will be due based on expectations you set during the write-up due in three weeks."

Severus took the next thirty minutes reviewing the lecture from the prior week and returning the graded assignments. As he began to hand out the potion assignments, the two missing students burst into the room. "Professor, we are sorry we are late but my homework is missing. When I went to the Tower after breakfast I couldn't find it." This was exactly what Draco thought would happen. Potter would not have completed his homework for the day since Hermione wasn't there to remind them. Severus assumed the same and looked to Pavarti.

"Miss Patel, is your assignment missing as well?" She shook her head and handed her instructor the assignment before quickly taking her seat. She wasn't going to get a detention for not completing it. She actually had been dragged from the dungeon earlier by Harry once he realized his homework wasn't complete. He tried to get her assignment so it could be copied but since it was quite detailed and long he didn't have time to finish before the class would be over. As it was, they were over an hour late. "Now, it appears Mr. Potter has failed to complete the assignment and will be serving detention with me for the next three evenings, immediately after dinner. Gryffindor will be losing fifty points due to the tardiness of Mr. Potter and Miss Patel. Now we will continue before we were interrupted." Severus walked to the students who were ready for their potions and each pulled a piece of paper from the bowl.

Draco was pleased with his potion, Amortentia; although he knew what his results would be. Sniffing Hermione's hair, the witch giggled noticing what his potion was. Hermione let out a laugh when she opened her selection; Polyjuice. When Severus reviewed the selection he immediately removed it from her hand and provided her with a second selection. "We've know you can brew that since second year and I have already documented your modification to ensure the transformation will only work of the hair is from another human. Let's try something else." Her actual assignment became Veritaserum. She looked to her teacher, knowing the potion they brewed before was his version. He cocked his head and made it clear it was a challenge to see if she could find a way to increase the efficacy of an already high level potion.

Nodding in response, she focused on the first part of the assignment and began to detail the ingredients from memory. As she wrote out the list, she noticed, for the first time, if she tweaked a few of the ingredients maybe… Hermione stared at the list for a few minutes longer. On a second sheet of paper she began to map out a new variation. With the potential twist, it would increase the potency and potentially remove the ability for people to gain immunity.

Draco watched Hermione's scribbles and nodded in agreement, he too believed her adjustments could only strengthen the few weaknesses of the current formula. At the front of the class, Severus had allowed Pavarti to select a potion and begin her assignment. Harry; however, was no where near prepared to brew a third year potion, let alone an advanced level. After reviewing his notes for the class, Severus began to quiz the boy only to discover he knew absolutely nothing.

"Mr. Potter, you will be serving detention with me for this week and next after dinner and until curfew. We will determine if you have the knowledge necessary to continue in this course. Additionally, I will be making a formal request to have your OWL results reviewed. It appears your knowledge of this course would have received and 'A' at best." Severus finished assigning the potions to the remainder of the class before sitting at his desk and making the formal request to the OWL board. It needed to be sent before Potter could mention it to Dumbledore. Summoning his owl, Severus sent the request while the boy in question, remained glaring at the front of the class.

*LFotM*_*LFotM*

As class came to an end Harry Potter distracted the rest of the class as he literally ran out of the room. No one noticed Hermione and Draco remaining in their seats. Theo, taking their bags, left the room just ahead of Severus, who turned and addressed the couple. "Not anywhere near to my desk or in the cupboard. Understand?" Draco nodded distractedly, he sensed Hermione's need and couldn't focus on what his Godfather was saying. Severus left without another word and shaking his head. Once the door was locked, he silenced and warded it to ensure no one could hear or enter the room.

Draco was pulling down his pants before Severus was actually out of the room. After settling back into his chair, Hermione straddled the wizard and sunk herself onto his cock. With a flick of his wrist, Hermione's shirt and bra were again open. Her blouse and bra fell to the floor as she began to bounce on Draco in earnest. The sensation of him filling her quickly drove her to slam herself onto to him harder and faster. Needing to see where he ended and she began; where they were connected, Draco unfastened the witch's skirt and it dropped to the floor with her other clothes. He leaned back on his seat and watched Hermione's body in fascination. Her movement would stop for just a second as she slammed herself on his cock. The pause was just long enough for her breasts and hair to bounce slightly before she lifted herself off. At the apex of her movement, his cock was barely inside what was now considered its nirvana. With a barely measurable pause, she would throw herself back down.

The pause would again happen and allow for her to fully feel Draco. He could feel her muscles caressing him as she hurtled faster toward her climax. Not wanting this to end but at the same time needing to give in and provide Hermione what she craved, Draco reached forward and began to rub the button nerves as it slid up and down on his cock. The double sensation was too much and Hermione clenched around Draco in time for his own release. Leaning forward, Hermione dropped her head onto Draco shoulder and shuddered through the aftershocks of her climax. Draco held her until her breathing returned to normal. As he had not withdrawn, his cock began to swell once more and the couple were both thankful for the refractory period in seventeen year old boys.

Finally finding herself, Hermione wrapped her legs around Draco's waist locking her ankles as he stood and laid her on the desk. He chanted to himself about making sure she came again but his magic was focussed on marking her as his. He was so intent on this, on fucking the witch, he wasn't hearing her screams of pleasure. Her magic, it seems, liked it rough. Her tits were in constant movement as her pussy took the brunt of his force. After pushing her into coming again, Draco pulled out and placing her on her feet, he turned her. With a gentle pressure on her shoulders, she leaned onto the desk. Sliding back into the warm wet heat was almost too much. He had a handful of hair and turned her head to watch her reactions. His remaining hand reached around and attacked her clit. Her next climax triggered his release. Her muscles grabbed him so tightly he was surprised and erupted. Panting he pulled Hermione to stand and possessively grabbed her still exposed breasts.

"Mine, you are mine." Turning her head she pressed her lips to his.

"Yours." She squeezed him, as only she would do now, and felt him hardening again. "Sit, I want to ride you again. I need more of you." Nodding Draco removed himself and she felt the first rush of his release spill onto her thighs. Draco sat again and stared fixedly at the pair of breasts in front of him. As Hermione straddled her wizard, she felt his cock fully rebound. As she began to ride him like she had watched with Daphne and Adrian, she felt powerful. Draco attacked her breasts and the bites were at the same time painful and very arousing. Hermione didn't need to climax this time she just wanted Draco to give himself over to the pleasure of their coupling.

Grunting into his climax, Draco continued to thrust and finally sagged into his seat. Hermione stood and allowed the second rush of fluid to cover her legs before kneeling in front of her wizard. She again licked him clean and felt him start to harden again. Thinking she would take him in her mouth again, Hermione was surprised when Draco stood and pulled her up as well.

"No, I need to. Must. One more…" Draco had his wand in his hand as he mumbled the summoning spell. In his hand was a dildo and when she compared it to her wizard she realized then looked identical. "I made this. I will never share you but the feeling of two dicks. It's something I can't explain. It has been charmed to act just as if it was attached to me. When I climax it will as well and my seed will spill from it. I was going to wait until tonight, but I can't. My magic is too powerful right now and…". Draco's statement drifted off as he turned the witch and leaned her back over the desk. With her ass high in the air, she rested on her arms while watching Draco over her shoulder. His feet pushed her legs apart and she widened her stance. Using their combined juices, Draco dragged the dildo between her lower lips and slipped it into her wet pussy. Using a little magic to loosen the tight hole Draco pressed a finger into her bum and she moaned. After a few moments she was prepared and felt the dildo push its way into her. Almost immediately after, Draco's real cock was in her pussy. With a quick spell the dildo started to move with Draco.

At first the movements were opposite and as the dildo pulled out Draco pushed himself into her. Over and over the pair of cocks moved and pushed the witch into a state of sheer wonder. She was so full but Merlin's balls it was wonderful. She now understood what people were meaning when they spoke of the unexplainable feelings of sex. Without warning Hermione orgasmed and felt both cocks explode at the same time. She was full of Draco's seed and could not have been happier.

Draco, while still implanted in her pussy, removed the dildo and watched as his cum ran out of her puckered hole. After pulling his cock out, he watched as both holes oozed the seed that would claim Hermione as his own. "Stand up Hermione." On shaky legs she stood and turned to her wizard. Her thighs were covered with evidence of their activities, her breasts were still bared to the cold room and showed evidence of both the temperature and his marking. She whimpered as his fingers dragged over her breasts and tweaked her nipples. He leaned in and kissed the witch soundly.

"Before we start on the next round, we need to go. Severus has class in fifteen minutes." Nodding she was surprised that almost two hours had passed. She felt the soreness that would accompany their activities but also a deliciousness. Draco again kissed her breasts and closed the bra before brushing a second kiss against each and buttoning up her blouse. As she tucked her shirt into her skirt, Draco dressed himself. With a quick flick of his wand, Hermione's hair was back in the ponytail and was a bit sleeker than before. She would demand to know what spell he used later. The pair exited through Severus's office, as was agreed, and headed toward the main part of the school.

*LFotM*_*LFotM*

After a meeting with her former Head of House, Hermione was a bit emotional. She hadn't expected the discussion to take quite that turn. She had agreed to provide memories and statement on exactly what happened in the Tower. It would probably result in the House losing whatever points remained and potentially some expulsions. A review of OWL and NEWT results was apparently underway. Between those revelations and their activities after potions, Hermione was quite hungry. Luckily Draco was there to calm her tears with some chaste kisses and led her to the Hall for lunch. Hermione was again positioned behind Greg and Vince and while she could see her former housemates, they would have to make obvious movements to see her. It was Daphne, who sat to Hermione's side that brought up the lions across the room.

"It appears neither Ron nor Harry have completed any of their homework today." Hermione just made a noise to acknowledge the comment before Pansy picked up the story.

"Oh yes, even in Monsters. Hagrid, bless his half-giant heart, had to assign them detention. But unfortunately, they had already been assigned so many they've now had to leave the Quidditch team because of it." Tsking Pansy looked to Draco to ensure he was paying attention. She was pleased to note, all of the wizards on their end of the table had taken notice. "It seems they have started to blame each other for not reminding the other and finally, they said it was Hermione's fault." Her little gasp was not in surprise but more fury. She had expected they would do something like that. Draco's face matched Hermione's gasp, fury.

"It seems like the two don't know how to track and organize their projects." Draco's voice trailed off and a look of shear devilment took over his features. "Pans do you still have that catalog from last weekend?" Nodding the witch immediately pulled it from her bag and handed it to the wizard. With unhindered interest, Hermione looked over Draco's shoulder while he flipped through the catalog. When he got to the page with calendars and planners he stopped. Letting an uncharacteristic giggle out, Hermione pointed to two of the planners. Nodding absently, Draco completed the order form and payment voucher. Once complete, the form was delivered for fulfillment. The order would arrive at dinner, Draco paid a little extra for rush delivery.

Greg and Vince gave each other a look and reclaimed their roles as bodyguards. But this time, it would be for the witch that had only ever wanted to be friendly and learn about their world. They regretted how they had treated her when they were younger. She had freely handed out forgiveness. It was something the Slytherins had never experienced and fully expected something to be requested. Draco had informed them, that Hermione really had forgiven them. For that small and seemingly inconsequential act, Hermione had gained two men who would walk through the flames of hell for her.

While Greg and Vince would ensure no one could get close to the witch, the remaining wizards at the table knew Hermione was probably still at risk from what would be said once the news of her resorting was realized. Having Daphne responsible for speaking with some of the more reasonable Ravenclaws was the first step to make sure only those in Gryffindor House would be the only ones surprised about Hermione and Neville. During Arthimancy, Daphne and Hermione were discussing her new house when Michael Corner sat down. He eavesdropped on the conversation after noticing the new patch on Hermione's robe. Resorting was rarely done after first year and it was typically a big deal.

Michael ended up asking what had happened. Hermione explained about her feelings about that particular 'night' and what had happened on this last one. Michael sat through that entire class thinking very hard about what the witch had said. At the end of the class he simply said Hermione had given him a lot to think about and he believed her actions were totally justified. Before dinner, all of Ravenclaw knew and sided with the Hermione.

The other house that was in play was Hufflepuff. They were a loving bunch that very few in Slytherin actually understood. Neville; however, understood them and if he was honest with himself, realized he probably should have been sorted into that house instead. "Come on, we can talk to Hannah Abbott. She will do what needs to be done." Neville and Theo slipped out of the Hall and found Hannah in the library. Neville explained what had happened, from his perspective and then how he and Hermione had been resorted. The witch started to cry over how everyone had treated Neville. She hit him for not going with Hermione. She mumbled something about 'stupid boys and their pride'. She agreed their actions were reasonable and was overly happy that both had found love. She hugged Theo, which surprised him, before letting the couple go. She said she had 'things' to do. Neville winked and left with Theo. After a few hours, all of Hufflepuff was firmly on the side of Neville and Hermione.

There were bets between the three houses as to how long it would take for the prideful (aka self-centered) Gryffindors to realize two of their own were gone. McGonagall had told Hermione and Neville she would seek them out when their housemates asked. Minerva was shocked no one had said anything as Monday dinner approached. She was even less pleased to learn Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had been assigned so many detentions they had to be removed from the house team and would use that time to work off the, thus far assigned, detentions for the remainder of the year. She looked to the young Slytherin witch laughing with her friends and realized that was the first time Hermione seemed happy. She sighed and began to formulate a plan to make her house treat each other with respect.

As dinner progressed, two owls swooped in and dropped a package in front of both Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Since neither felt the need to check for curses or hexes on unexpected items, they made a big show of receiving the items and tore into the plain brown paper. Harry was the first to show off his surprise. He hadn't really looked at it as he held it aloft. Ron, not to be out done, did the same. It was the laughter emanating from the Hall that made the boys look at exactly what they were showing everyone.

Harry's day planner was bright pink with a light purple design on the back. The front; however, was why it was selected. The front had three ballerinas slowly twirling on their toes with big smiles. Every few minutes one of the ballerinas would remind the owner of things scheduled for that day. As it was already charmed to Harry, it reminded him he had a detention from now until, it appeared, always. Ron was staring agape at Harry's planner and had not looked at his own. The back of his was teal and had various colored bubbles that would float toward the top fo the planner and pop. The front was covered in chirping pigmy puffs. While Harry's ballerina would speak what was scheduled, Ron's just chirped more loudly until he opened the planner.

Both planners were part of the new line of organizational and fun tools designed by Weasley Wizarding Products. These were not illegal to have on the grounds of Hogwarts for a couple of reasons. The first was they were brand new and the second was the shear fact they were only there to help the owner become more organized. Neither of the boys were amused; however, it appeared they were the only two. The rest of the Hall was laughing and quite a few individuals had tears streaming down their face.

Minerva decided she didn't care who actually ordered them (although she had a very good idea based on the Slytherin table reaction) but they would be used. Standing she walked to the table and took both of the planners. Reviewing what was written she handed them back to each boy. "These are good through the end of next school year and already have all the remaining assignments detailed for you. I fully expect you to use them and since I was informed of the detentions you've received when I arrived at dinner, I will be reviewing these with you multiple times each week from now until you graduate next year. I recommend you and the planner become well acquainted. Any additional detentions may result in expulsion." Turning she left the Hall after giving a wink to Hermione Granger.

*LFotM*_*LFotM*

There were two differences between Monday and Tuesday for Hermione. The first was her actual classes. When the Slytherins entered the Charms classroom, Flintwick gave Hermione a confused look before understanding dawned in his eyes. He nodded to the witch and resumed stacking his books for that days lecture. The lecture, Hermione noted, was very similar to what Severus had taught in potions the day before. The first part of the class discussed the homework that had been due (and was already turned in) and what had been learned over the last six years. Finally, each student was given a charm and asked to think if it was the best at whatever it did. They were expected to provide an essay three feet in length if they felt the charm could not be enhanced or to provide an idea on how to enhance the charm. They were not expected to actually figure out the enhancement for the charm, just what they would like it to do. The actual enhancement would be their main project for their seventh year as they prepared for their NEWTS. For those wanting their mastery in Charms, it would be included in the portfolio sent to prospective Charm Masters.

The other difference on Tuesday was Draco having to meet with the house team before the scheduled pre-dinner rendezvous. Hermione was near shaking by the time she got to the room in the library. They had spent almost every moment together. She had reacted so badly that Draco had drug her into a broom closet between Transfiguration and History of Magic. They had just enough time for Draco to come. It took the edge off of Hermione's need. Well, it dulled the edge enough so she could get through class before meeting in the hidden library room.

Now Hermione was trying to be strong and make it until Draco finished his meeting. Greg and Vince walked her to the library and made sure no one followed her into the back corner where the door to the room lay. Draco, having the shortest meeting ever, made his way to the library with renewed vigor. Vince noticed the determined wizard just before he brushed past. The duo watched him stalk down the aisle. The table at the head of the aisle was empty, so they settled in to work on their homework knowing it would be a good two hours before the occupants were ready for dinner.

Over the weekend, Hermione had started to tutor the two. They would write a list of their questions and then review that list. They had found, if they reviewed their questions they could identify exactly what confused them. This allowed Hermione to focus on the one thing and then allow them to actually do their own homework. They were insanely grateful for the witch, she had proven in two days what their mothers had always told them. They were intelligent and they could do whatever they wanted.

Draco reached the door, and using the agreed upon unlocking charm he slipped into the barely opened door. He expected Hermione to be ready for him but what he didn't expect was for the witch to be completely naked and draped across the lone chair in the room. Her legs were hooked over the arms of the chair and she leaned back opening herself completely to him.

There were no words as the wizard simply spelled his clothes off. Unlike other wizards who were too excited to worry where the clothes went; Draco's charm folded the items and placed them in a neat stack next to the equally neat stack Hermione's clothes. If this had not been the first days after their pairing, he would have spent copious amounts of time on his knees pleasuring the witch with his fingers and tongue; but, as it was just the second day Draco had very little patience for not being 'one' with his witch.

Leaning in, Draco brushed his lips over Hermione's mouth. A whimper escaped before the kiss's intensity increased. While lost to the pleasure of the kiss and feeling of his warmth, Hermione missed her wizard's next action until it was too late. Hooking his arms under the her legs, Hermione found herself bent almost in half. Her legs anchored on the wizard's shoulders and her arms around his neck. With a little grunt, Draco stood and turned to lay the witch on the table in the room. Once she was settled, Draco entered her.

Draco's forearms were on the table surrounding Hermione's head while Hermione's ankles were locked around his neck. Not that Hermione actually noticed, her focus was split between watching Draco's face and the feeling he was providing to her with each movement. Hermione's hands reached along his sides and onto his back. With each thrust he felt the toned muscles in his back constrict and relax. She could feel the coil in her belly tightening and the warmth increasing. She barely was able to mutter 'so close' before Draco adjusted and slipped his hand between them. The slight shift in his weight which led to a different entry angle and the additional stimulation of his hand sent Hermione over the edge and screaming his name. Draco didn't waste much time for climaxing himself.

Hermione whimpered a little as Draco took his hands and gently unhooked her ankles and allowed her legs to slip off his shoulders while he remained connected to the witch. After lifting Hermione to her feet, Draco pulled out and she felt the all too familiar rush on her legs. Draco had noticed her shaky stance and pulled her to the chair. He sat first and pulled Hermione onto his lap.

"That was a great welcome." Draco's murmured before attaching himself to her breast. Hermione's fingers ran through his hair as he laved and nibbled the nipple. She loved how he just knew what she enjoyed or maybe, she thought, she just enjoyed it because of him. Either way, this was the best way she could think to spend a couple of hours. Hermione's fingers trailed down his neck and to his chest. Draco appeared slight but his shoulders were broadening and his chest was toned. She didn't expect his abs to be quite so defined and suddenly she had a new found respect for the sit up. As her fingertips lightly slid over each ab she silently counted. Eight! He had the much sought after but difficult to attain eight-pack. She groaned at the realization and felt his smile against her breast.

Then it was Draco's turn to groan, he had been hardening but when the small hand of his witch wrapped themselves around him, all bets were off. Hermione twisted her hips and was straddling him with her knees on the cushions. He did not appreciate the distance between himself and the witch. The witch in question smirked before placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm on top but you will be doing the work." With that statement Hermione lifted one leg and placed it over the arm of the chair. Draco, sensing what she was planning, put his hands on her bum and gave her the extra support she needed before she could get her other leg over the arm. In this position both had control and neither had control. It was something both of the dominant personalities appreciated.

"I think a 'little' extra stimulation may be needed." Draco summoned Hermione's new best friend and drug the dildo through and into her pussy again. Once it was sufficiently covered he slipped it into its hole. Draco aligned himself and Hermione released her legs sliding completely onto his cock. Draco could hardly speak but was able to get 'tight', 'fuck', 'merlin' and 'love' out before Hermione silenced him with her lips. Draco drove his hips up to counteract the witch on his lap. It was difficult but the feeling of being inside her, feeling those wall caress him was powerful. Feeling his own cock thrusting from behind and tightening the walls was just an additional level of stimulation.

Hermione leaned back and pressed her breast toward Draco who took the initiative and latched on. His left hand gripped the free breast as Hermione screamed her enjoyment. The overstimulation was actually too much for the witch and her mind had started to just focus on one thing at a time. First she regarded the feeling of his teeth as he sucked on her breast. How he seemed to hit every millimeter with that tongue. She fantasized about the tongue and what else it could do. The sensation it had already given her were just a precursor to the rest of their lives. As she thought of the pleasure he tongue could provide, her thoughts drifted to the cock that was currently providing her such pleasure. She leaned forward and rotated her hips just a touch. This movement pushed Draco's position back a little and allowed her clit to rub against his cock with each thrust. Her fantasies then trailed to the rabbit hole of his cock. Oh the things she wanted with that cock. Thinking of his cock and holes, she had never imagined she would want to try the whole 'arse fucking' thing, but Godric's left testicle, it was delicious. Acknowledging the cock currently thrusting into her backside, she tightened those muscles and Draco groaned in pleasure. She began to alternate the constriction of her core muscles. She gauged his reaction and realized the dildo was just as connected to her wizard as his cock was.

After cataloguing all these things, which really only took moments but was long enough for her to regain a bit of herself, she flung her mind open and felt it all. At once. With a scream she clamped every muscle she could and came in an amazing climax. Draco was not expecting quite that response and immediately lost his own control. Hermione collapsed on Draco and felt his final thrusts as he emptied himself.

"Wow." Both laughed as they had the exact same response. Hermione rested her head on his neck and felt herself revel in the feeling of her wizard. "That wasn't at all what I expected when I sat in that chair waiting for you. But not even my wildest fantasies were that fantastic." Hermione murmured quietly.

"Yesterday I was a bit preoccupied. This is the room where you have been hiding for two years?" Hermione nodded not really wanting to think of those times. "It's almost time for dinner, but I promise you I will make your memories of this room be happy ones. When you think of this room after we graduate, none will be of the time you spent alone. Every memory will be of me doing something incredibly naughty to your beautiful body." Hermione smiled and more than agreed to the plan. "But now we need to dress and get to the Great Hall for dinner." Sighing she slid herself off of Draco and again felt the sadness of their disconnection. "I know, I feel it too. It should have started to lessen this afternoon. Once it does, we will actually be able to function without the intense desire to rip off each other's clothes."

"I haven't had the time to research this phenomenon as much as I usual would. Do you know what books would best explain what is going on? I know what I feel, but I would have never expected the intensity of my feelings or reactions. To be honest, they have only been increasing today. I think Vince was worried I was not going to be able to make it into the room earlier. "

"I know, I was feeling the same, The books we need would be at home. I'll owl Father tonight and see if he can put some together for us." The witch hugged him tightly as they walked out of their room. It was only after leaving the quiet solitude they had created, they heard the hushed whispers.

"She has to be in here somewhere. It's not like she has any friends. The girls say her stuff isn't in the room anymore but her bed isn't gone. That just means the castle still thinks that is her room." It was obvious the conversation between Harry and Ron was about Hermione. Draco placed his fingers over her lips and pulled her into the darker corner of the aisle. Both were curious what they dense duo were thinking. "If we can't find her than we flunk out. I don't think I've done homework since the middle of second year and Pavarti is only good at Charms and Potions. With Snapeskin checking my homework and his request to the OWL board, I probably won't be in potions much longer anyway."

Harry appeared quite put out. It was then Hermione heard the muffled chirps of printed pigmy puffs and a ballerina yelling about getting some dinner because detention started in forty-five minutes. She was proud that she didn't giggle but was pleased to hear the two head off for dinner.

"I guess no one has said anything to McGonagall yet. Is there anyone left in the pool?" Hermione asked as they exited the aisle. Greg and Vince had packed up their books after hearing Hermione's whispered question. Vince pulled out the official pool sheet and after marking off the misses, he handed it to Hermione. "Looks like it's me." Draco chuckled a little but was more pissed that her guess of three days (the most by anyone by twelve hours) was apparently the correct one. It would make sense that the Gryffindor would know her house better. Neville had the next longest guess of breakfast on Tuesday morning. Draco should have realized that were both being optimistic.

"Yeah, we'll get Blaise to pay out after dinner. The fact that it took over two days to even look for you just proves that what I've heard about Gryffindors is right. They are asses of the highest order." Hermione shrugged. "Hermione, you were never really a Gryffindor, same with Neville. You were placed there because at the age of eleven by a piece of enchanted felt who thought it would work out. While you both make incredible snakes you should have been an eagle and Neville should have been a badger. We all know it."

Entering the Hall was of no affair, it seemed no one even looked to the doors as the four Slytherin students walked in and sat at their table.

 _ ***LFotM*_*LFotM***_

 ** _A/N: Seems like the best start to a week ever._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: So I will say, I really am horrid at responding to reviews. I'm the same way with emails and real letters. In fact, my Christmas cards are still in a bag on the floor of my family room. But on the plus side, I have them ready for next year. Just have to address and mail them. There is about a 50% chance of that happening. Anyway, the point of that was, I do read all the reviews and love getting them from you lovely readers. So thanks to you all who have taken your time to leave a review. Chester99 - this chapter should answer a couple of your questions._**

 ** _The favorites and follows are also appreciated, it makes checking my email a little more exciting. Having something there other than Pottery Barn coupons and "great" credit card offers is just plain awesome._**

 ** _They aren't mine, that time turner I saw on the internet turned out to be a hoax. Dammit._**

 ** _This is a bit more plotty of a chapter. :)._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ ***LFotM*_*LFotM***_

Draco had sent off the letter with his owl right after dinner and his father's response was received with the Wednesday morning post. Hermione's eyes were so focused on the second owl and the parcel of books that it had carried, she all but ignored the note Draco was trying to get her to read. Finally, after waving it directly in front of her face, Hermione acknowledged the missive and read it.

 _Draco,_

 _Your note intrigued your mother and me. I understand your desire to not know the details of when your mother and I mated. I assure you, I have the same feelings on_ _not_ _learning the details of you and Miss Granger. That said the desire and physical response are normal for the first day of the coupling; however, as you stated you are already closer to day three and the need has not diminished. I have included the books that Miss Granger may find most useful. There are a few more but I will wait until the weekend to send those. If your mutual desire does not slack by the end of the third day there is something the most interesting occurring. When Miss Granger finds what that is, please have her write to your mother._

 _Father_

 _Miss Granger,_

 _As I am sure Draco will share this with you (whether or not I have included this personal note), what Narcissa and I believe occurred is what every parent, Wizarding or not, wants for their child. You and Draco will be incredibly happy for the rest of your days. Once you have come to terms with it, Narcissa will explain the finer details. You'll find writers were historically male in the Wizarding world and seem to have neglected some areas the witches involved would need additional detail. Additionally, Narcissa has volunteered be the liaison you will need for our world._

 _I feel there is one final comment I should make, as this may be considered the first conversation we have shared; Draco has spent his childhood proving my antiquated believes were just that. It has taken me years to overcome them. I am also humble enough to tell you, that you are the reason my beliefs have caught up to 'modern' times. You will be a shining light to our family and the Wizarding world. We are family and as such, will be there every step for you._

 _With deepest respect and admiration,_

 _Lucius_

Hermione held the letter loosely in her hand. "He respects me?" Draco laughed heartily and nodded.

"I could have told you but I didn't think you'd believe me. He has had nothing but good things to say for a couple of years. I think my unrequited crush (at least in my eyes) and just how amazing you are really affected him. Plus my desire to start planning my entrance into the family business was because of you. Now, today we probably won't have a lot of time or desire to read these. I'll have Kitmu put them in our room and we can look at them after dinner." Hermione agreed and once again looked forward to what would happen in a couple hours, after their potions lesson was over. She suspected their desire would not abate and Lucius had all but confirmed it. Now she just had to figure out what he was implying.

Wednesday, when Draco wasn't fucking her six ways to Sunday, dragged. He had said, promised her, three hours between their couplings would not cause any distress but by the second hour she was craving him. It felt like how people explained their addiction to drugs. She felt twitchy and unfocused. After just a few days she had become hopelessly addicted. It was an addiction she didn't want to overcome.

After spending two hours in the secret room, they had finally made it to dinner and Hermione knew she had about ninety minutes or so until she would be craving her next fix. Draco, seemingly in agreement, served her first and both tucked in as soon as possible. On the other side of the table, Pansy and Daphne were watching the duo with interested eyes. Everyone in Slytherin (and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff) knew they were mated and the runes were just the physical evidence. Hermione's rune, while still not dark was evident if you looked. What everyone had commented on, was how the pair now moved. They acted as if they were simply two parts of the same whole.

What surprised the two witches, was the comparison between Dramione (as the pair had taken to calling Hermione and Draco, because Herco just sounded wrong) and Theville (yes it sounded like a village but Neveo was almost as bad as Herco). Theville were adorable and still sickly sweet to each other but, by yesterday they could at least go the daylight hours without touching the other. Dramione hadn't reached that yet and they were at least twelve hours further along. This made the girls curious. They had seen a few of the books Draco received that morning and those made their discussion all the more intriguing.

"You don't think? I mean we were told it was a fairy tale and if it was real, it's been longer than history would predict."

"I know, but as Hermione would tell us, muggles believe we are a fairy tale. Why can't this be the same?" The witches continued to watch the pair until Dramione had finished their dinner and quickly departed the Hall. Blaise released a sigh and hoped by the time he finished his dinner, his bed would be back in their room. He really hadn't expected Hermione to be quite that literal with him. Every time they were together in the bedroom, Hermione would carefully place his bed, books and anything else she thought he might need in the common room. It was all charmed with a protection spell that no one could finite and only he could get to the items. He was thankful for her thoughtfulness. "Do you think she put my gear on the bed today? We do have practice shortly." The rest of the table laughed but figured she would have remembered.

Draco had actually forgotten about the practice but before Hermione mounted him, she did remind him of the fact, as she summoned Blaise's training gear and placed it on his bed before sending the lot out the door. After that, they spent the rest of the hour in the same way they had spent the last few days, physically connected. When Draco left, Hermione assured him she would be fine. She would take the time to read the books and see if she could figure out what Lucius thought was happening. When he got back, they would reconnect and then study for a bit before going to bed. The plan sounded lovely but neither truly believed it. Draco's teammates told him they understood, and but hoped Hermione would figure out what was going on before the last game. It was scheduled for two weeks from Saturday and Draco prayed they would have it figured out by then. If they won the game, Slytherin would win the Cup. No one doubted Hermione would be the one to figure out the reason and a solution.

After Draco left, Hermione sat on their bed and started to read. She found a note from Narcissa tucked into the book she found most interesting and quickly read it. The note was just some suggestions as to the order to read the books. The first book on the list was the last one Hermione thought would be helpful. It was a children's book of fairy tales. Of course they were magical fairy tales that Hermione had never read. Sighing she opened the book when there was a knock on the door. Upon bidding the knocker entry, Hermione was pleased to see Daphne and Pansy. Both were in their pajamas and had their school bags.

"We thought you could use a little girl time while Draco was gone." Daphne perched herself on the edge of the bed and Pansy surveyed the books.

"At least you are starting with the right one. Read the story of Childeric and Eastdiola first then we will move onto the rest of the books." Pansy, who had plopped onto the bed, seemed quite sure as she sorted through the books and flipped from section to section before placing them in what seemed to be an order.

"Or instead, since I suspect my concentration is only going to continue going downhill, while don't you tell me the story. It seems everyone, but me and Draco, know what is going on." Hermione huffed a little but the girls agreed as they sent the books to the bookshelf and settled next to Hermione.

"When the world was still old, I think the muggles call it the bronze era or something, Wizarding communities were few and far between. The desire to keep the magic alive was driven by the magic itself. A witch or wizard could have easily been with muggles and some did. Those relationships did not always result in a magical child and more often than not the magic was lost. Others were driven to find partners as magical as they were. This was the world of Childeric and Eastdiola. Both came from families who were strong with magic and craved a mate that was the same. They found each other during a celebration of the moon cycle. This celebration was the pre-cursor to our 'Last Friday'. Their magic immediately accepted the other and the pair were marked. Like with others who found their mates, they were insatiable for the first days. However, unlike their counterparts, they continued to feel the need as if they had just found the other. It took almost three weeks for the pair to find their relief. It wasn't until Eastdiola became pregnant the desire decreased from blazing hot to a simmering undercurrent."

Hermione gasped and felt a little sick. "I can't get pregnant; not only are we at school, but there is still a year of left and then I want to work. Draco and I thought at least a few years after my mastery if not more." Daphne noticed the near panic in the witch's eyes and grabbed her shoulders. Internally, both were surprised at just how much Draco had already planned.

"Granger, calm down. Listen to the rest of what we have to tell you. We aren't finished yet. Now that you know how it started we can tell you about what happened after that. This story is a magical fairy tale, meaning it is true but so rare it is unexpected when it occurs." Hermione was still breathing heavy and rubbing her mark. Draco's mark. She was Draco's witch, he was her wizard, they would figure this out. That small action proved to Daphne the pair was more than just in love.

"Childeric and Eastdiola were the first pair to be identified as something more than just a mated couple. They were the first 'anima mea magicae' pair. There was a difference between them and the others of their time. The magic the couple shared was almost as if it was one, two magical parts that formed to create one whole magic. The child, while strong in magic, did not inherit the combined power of his parents. They became a myth to the rest of the magical world, a pair so perfectly attuned to the other their magic worked in seamless harmony. It was at least hundred years later when a second couple was reported to have connected in the same magical way. And so it went, every hundred or so years a new couple would bond and mate. Each time their magic drove them to be together until the witch was pregnant. It was as if the child acted in a way more powerful than the mating rune."

Hermione was still scared, how could she explain this to her parents, she would barely be seventeen when the baby was born. But why was her magic doing this, it knew she was Draco's and he was hers. A child would be born and that was certain but, did that child have to be conceived right now?

"The last known couple was almost three hundred years ago, no one knows why the phenomenon stopped. The witch had kept a diary and the early days of her mating was detailed." Pansy interrupted the story and summoned a book.

"This is the diary of Elizabeth Williams. She was the first witch born in the colonies that would become America. Her parents moved to the new land along with wizards and witches from across the continent. They were tasked with establishing a settlement and working with any local magicals to ensure the statute." Pansy gently stoked the book. "And why am I not surprised Lucius was able to get his hands on this?" Pansy just shook her head as she flipped to the middle of the diary and pointed to a section.

 _August 9, 1702_

 _I have found him at long last. I fear we are the destined pair as my desire for him is strong. He too is worried our indiscretion will be found known. It has naught been a decade since the horrible times of Salem. All that could flee did and headed farther inland. Slowly our community has rebuilt and we have found none were actually tried. The muggles used their myth of witchcraft to destroy those they hated and drove those who helped ensure the success of the colony away. The last few winters have been hard on the little town and much of the rest of the colonies have looked down on the hysteria. It seems the statute has remained intact. The proctors from our mother lands have found in our favor. After the hysteria it was a decided a Ministry should be established here as well. More of our kind have been arriving to endeavor the project. The first act was to determine the muggles that knew of true witchcraft and magic; they are none the wiser now. Memories are a curious thing._

 _My mark burns for Alexandre as his does for me but now is not a time when a child should be born. Winter comes soon and our habitat is not ready for a child. I will not sacrifice this child and I have told myself that. It seems my magic understands. I do not believe my magic wishes harm to the child. We have continued to couple as our desires will not allow much else. With each passing day I fear for the attendre un heureux évènement. Alexandre says he too believes his magic understands maybe tonight…_

 _August 10, 1702_

 _For the first time in a moon's cycle, we are sated. Last evening, before the full moon rose, Alexandre and I swore on our magic that we would have a child, eventually. We swore, when the time to join our magic physically appeared, we would union and create the blessed child. With the dawning of the new cycle I felt my magic accept Alexandre's vow and seed. We are one and when the time is right, we will fulfill our vow._

Hermione reread the last entry a few times before a pleased smile passed her lips. "Now I just have to figure out if we have to wait until next month or if we can reason with ourselves before then." Nodding the other two witches summoned the rest of the books and they began to read. After an hour Hermione started to get that feeling. She groaned and adjusted herself on the bed.

"What's it feel like?" Hermione gave Pansy a questioning look. "Not the sex part, Draco is like my brother, I don't need to know that. I mean the desire to always be together. I watched Theville and just think they are so lucky. You and Draco…"

"Wait Theville? What is that?" Hermione had stopped reading and the surprising comment actually made her forget her desire for Draco.

"Oh that's the nickname we made for Theo and Neville. We got tired of using both names. Anyway, back…" Again, Hermione interrupted, this time her expression was suspicious.

"What's ours?" She knew the girls would have come up with a nickname for them as well, she hoped it was better than Theville. Hermaco? She hoped that wasn't it, that sounded like a company. Dracone? No that sounded like something Machiavelli would come up with.

"Dramione. Nothing else sounded right." Daphne just shrugged and kept reading. "Just explain it to Pansy so she will keep reading. What I'm seeing here, it looks like you won't have to wait until next month." Daphne went back to her book and Pansy started tapping Hermione's knee. Sighing, Hermione thought about how to explain her feelings before starting.

"It's difficult to explain but at the same time, the easiest thing in the world. It's breathtaking and amazing and tender and hard and exhilarating. Every feeling in the world happens at once. When we are together it is as if the world is some story in my head and my reality is just us. When we are apart, like know, I have this gnawing emptiness and intense desire to find and claim him. He is mine and the world need to know it."

"I won't share you with the world, but by the time we get off the Hogwarts Express at the end of term, all of Wizarding Britain will know you are mine." Draco stood leaning on the door frame looking much sexier than any man had the right to look. Daphne just laughed at the boy and sent all the books back to the bookshelf before picking up her bag.

"We know the answer Hermione, tomorrow you guys discuss what to do. Come on Pans let's go finish our homework and see you both at breakfast." Neither noticed the pair of witches leaving but knew the instant they were alone. Blaise's bed (which had returned when Draco left), clean clothes and schoolwork found their way to the corner of the common dedicated to Blaise. It was more obvious than a tie on the door handle.

Grunting into his final release, Draco sagged onto the bed and pulled the sweaty witch into his arms. Before they showered and dressed for bed, Draco just wanted to hold his girl. "So you figured it out?" Nodding happily, Hermione reminded Draco of Childeric and Eastdiola's story. Then she told him about Elizabeth Williams and her diary.

"So magic wants us to formalize our bond with a child and you think you can talk your magic around that?" Draco's summarization was the final piece for Hermione.

"That's it! It's not so much the child as the formalized acceptance of the bond. When Childeric and Eastdiola mated there wasn't an institution like marriage so magic did whatever was needed to ensure the couple remained together. Only then could their magic fully meld. It's like the muggle concept of soul mates." At Draco's confused look Hermione explained. "It's the thought there is only one man for one woman and they will live a perfect and happy life because their souls are mates, bonded. A soul to a muggle is like our magic to us. You are my magic mate!"

Draco was pleased this made her happy. He stood and picked the witch up and carried her to the shower where they spent a ridiculous extra hour getting clean and dirty all over again. Finally Hermione put an end to the games by quickly washing herself and while Draco was distracted watching her touch herself, she hopped out of the shower. "Finish up and get to bed. I'm going to open the doors." Even just being with her, Draco didn't like to be apart. He rinsed the soap off and dried himself before finding his nightclothes and exiting to the room that was now full of his dorm mates.

Hermione was curled up in their bed reading one of the books his father had sent. He noticed a piece of parchment where she was furiously scribbling notes. Glancing at them as he crawled into bed he quietly told her that Narcissa would be pleased to get the note earlier than Saturday. Nodding Hermione kept on her task for another forty minutes until all the boys were ready for bed.

When the lights shut off, Hermione and Draco both felt a little less on edge. Hermione wondered if part of their problem was the conception charms before she drifted to sleep.

*LFotM*_*LFotM*

It seemed as if Thursday was going to be the same as the rest of the week. Draco and Hermione met every three hours (or sooner if they could arrange it) and calmed the other's magic. After the first tryst of the morning, Draco and Hermione summoned Kitmu and Hermione asked, politely, for him to delivery the note to Narcissa. Kitmu sighed, not because he didn't want to deliver, but in how his young mistress nearly begged him. "Young Mistress, I likes helping you and Young Master. You needs not beg, just asks Kitmu." Nodding at the witch and wondering the term 'smartest witch of her age' was truly accurate, Hermione leaned down and hugged the little elf tightly. Patting the witch, Kitmu extricated himself, took the note and looked knowingly at his Young Master. "Young Master, talks with Young Mistress." Kitmu blinked out of the castle without another word. He would have to warn the other elves at the Manor. They needed to know about the peculiar Young Mistress.

Kitmu arrived at the Manor and sighed happily. It was always good to be home. After determining that Master Lucius and Mistress Narcissa were available, he delivered the note and went to talk with the elves. They had heard rumors from their Hogwarts counterparts. Needless to say, the elves expected Kitmu to get the Young Miss in line.

Narcissa's response was waiting for Hermione when she and Draco arrived in the Great Hall for lunch.

 _Hermione,_

 _Hello my dear. I am very pleased to see how quickly you came to the same conclusion as I did. I suspect Daphne Greengrass and or Pansy Parkinson helped you. I don't believe you would have read the fairy tale without them. Based on your letter I do believe, even more so than before, that you and Draco are 'anima mea magicae'. As the most recent Soul Magic pair, your story will be documented. Before anything is done we need to meet and determine if your theories are correct. Having read Elizabeth's diary I believe you may be correct about the charms. The blocking of a wizard's ability flies against the intent of the celebration and the purpose of Soul Magic._

 _I will discuss with your mother today over tea. She and I have been in communications since the note Kitmu delivered to them. She is as fascinated with our world as I am of hers. We have been spending the afternoons together showing each other the highlights. She knows that our world sees things differently but also knows you were raised in her world and your moral compass skews toward them more than us. I accept and appreciate that difference._

 _I will do a bit more research on my end and see what I can find. All my best to you and Draco._

 _Narcissa_

Hermione didn't like the idea of being well known but she did like the idea of Draco. She rested her head on his shoulder as he read the note. "Looks like our moms are getting along. Hopefully Father won't be difficult." She giggled at his concern. After Lucius's note, Hermione didn't have a fear of the man not liking her family.

Hermione was distracted from her thoughts when Draco shifted. Looking up to see what caught his attention, the entire Great Hall appeared to be watching the head table with the professors. "Draco, after Transfiguration, I need to put those memories together for Professor McGonagall. I have the statement written, I was able to get that done yesterday but I don't know how to get it notarized." Draco nodded and watched the uncomfortable nature of the professors. Everyone knew something was going on but no one knew what.

Neville was one of the few individuals in the Great Hall that actually knew what was going on. McGonagall had found him just before lunch and informed him that Seamus had mentioned how Neville left school. At his confused look, Minerva explained the boys had apparently created a story about him leaving the night before. They apparently had no idea how long he had been missing and failed to realize teachers would have been aware of a missing student. Also the school wards would have immediately alerted multiple individuals if a student had passed them. She hugged the boy, thinking he would be upset at what he had been told. He returned the hug, as a gentleman, but had long determined the reactions of his former house had very little affect on him or impact on his life. He was young and in love.

Minerva had informed the Gryffindor messenger boy [Seamus] that Neville had neither left the school nor was he missing and based on his experiences he was moved to a safer house. Seamus must have informed the rest of the house and now they were trying to get a look at the Hufflepuff table but with very little success. It seemed Hufflepuff had been made aware of the Gryffindors finally noticing something was amiss and had successfully blocked the backside of their table. Neville was sly when he needed go be and just happened to mention something to Hannah Abbott. None of the Gryffindors thought to look at the other tables. They just assumed the only other house for Neville would be Hufflepuff.

Near the end of the lunch period, Dumbledore stood and dismissed three of the houses and those students stood and left en masse skirting the Gryffindor table, who were left alone in the Hall. As the last student left the Hall, McGonagall stepped down from her position at the professor's table to address the students. The clearing her throat was the last thing Draco saw before the doors were shut.

Arriving at the Transfiguration room was unusual as the professor had remained in the Great Hall. The Slytherin students (they shared this class with Gryffindors) were met by their Head of House who directed them to a free period and provided what McGonagall had assignment for the class. Draco and Hermione, having a bit of time before the need to couple again, went to the dungeon. When McGonagall had been informed of what exactly was occurring in her house she had requested Hermione and Neville to extract the memories for her.

Hermione agreed but knew she needed Draco for this. The memories of the past six years were not pleasant and more than a few were threats made to her by some in her house. She was thankful they didn't have a pensive because she suspected Draco would want to see what her memories were. And while she had no secrets, she would not be able to stop him from extracting revenge. She would tell him what the memories and promise he could view them over the summer. When she could restrain him.

As the memories were extracted she explained how she had basically completed everyone's homework once the classes had gotten more difficult after second year. Once the final memory had been placed in vial and the vials all secured, Draco distracted Hermione for a few hours before their final class of the day.

It was Thursday dinner that Hermione had been dreading. She didn't actually know it would be Thursday but it was the meal where Gryffindor would know exactly where she went. As she tucked her shirt in, as gazed at Draco. He was still enjoying his rush and watching Hermione dress while he still lay naked on the chair in the secret room. Offering her hand, Draco took it and stood. Before doing anything else, he kissed her fingers and wrist before pressing his lips to hers. Feeling Draco come to 'life' again, Hermione stepped back and shook her head.

"We have to get to dinner, be good and we can leave dinner early." Draco gave the witch a devilish grin before quickly pulling on his own uniform. This was the night he had been waiting for. They, that is the sixth year guys, had been told they could not go after the Gryffindors until 'later'. Hermione never specified when 'later' was but they had agreed it started tonight. The plan was in place and all that needed to be done was for one of the Gryffindorks, and it didn't matter which one, to start mouthing off. What none of them took into account was what the slightly bushy hair brunette had planned. Smiling a little too brightly at Hermione, Draco offered his hand and they walked out of the room once more.

Draco made a bit of a production on entering the Hall, if he had to push those lions into his trap he would. Hermione, who didn't trust the slightly too big smile, rolled her eyes after he opened the doors with a bit more force than necessary. Draco, draped his arm over her shoulders and led her toward their table. For the first time in a week, Hermione had a clear view of her former house. All eyes, even those that knew of the bond, were on the pair. Draco motioned for Hermione to take her seat and began to fill her plate with the provided food. Draco was the only one to acknowledge the food in the entire Hall. The professors, even Snape, was focused on what exactly was happening at the Slytherin table. After ensuring her plate was ready, Draco readied his own plate and pair began to eat. This seemed to be the trigger for the rest of their table to eat. Slowly, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs began to also eat.

As Ron Weasley began his perfunctory tirade on why Slytherin House was evil and those in it were worse than scum, Hermione sent a patronus charm to the head table. The little otter flipped into front of Severus Snape before cartwheeling to Minerva McGonagall. As the otter darted into the wall behind the table both professors stood and began to walk toward the students. At the sight of Hermione's patronus, all students turned their focus from Weasley's tirade to the otter. None had seen a patronus charm from a student and very few seen one ever. Albus Dumbledore watched the witch and stood also. His time at Hogwarts was done. Sybil had foretold of his tenure and the year of the 'silver otter' signaled his end. With a resigned sigh, the old man left the Great Hall went to his office where he packed his few personal items and wrote his resignation. The letter was sent off to the head of the Board of Regents with his Hogwarts owl. With nary a comment to his staff, Albus Dumbledore and Fawkes left the grounds of Hogwarts lamenting their departure.

Meanwhile, Severus walked to the young witch who handed him three boxes containing six years of memories, a notarized document and her permission to proceed. Vince looked at the witch and rolled his eyes. "Really Hermione? You aren't going to let us do anything are you?" A simple shake of her head was her only response. The boys all groaned and Severus placed a strong hand on her shoulder in support. Now it was his turn to show his support for his house and his students.

Minerva McGonagall; however, was bracing herself for the worst Thursday of her career. She had warned everyone at lunch and it didn't take Mr. Weasley long to break everything she had said. Standing at the head of the table, she addressed her charges. "As I informed you all at lunch, Mr Longbottom and Miss Granger…" Ron's disgusted grunt was followed with some unflattering things about Hermione and what his expectations were for his intended. The eyes of every Slytherin focused on the redhead and plans were made. Plans that even Hermione would not be able to stop.

"Your attention will be on me until I say otherwise. Mr. Longbottom and Miss Granger have been resorted and are now part of Slytherin. The rest of the school has been aware of this change for almost a week and it took until today for someone to ask me about them. I am utterly ashamed at how this house has been carrying itself. I will be requesting some assistance from the Board of Regents in order to determine what corrective measures are needed. I do not know when or why my house started to treat each other in this manner but it will end now." With that the doors of the Great Hall blew opened again and Lucius Malfoy strode into the room. Hermione idly wondered if it was a Malfoy trait. One that Draco had withheld from her until it could make the most impact.

"I agree whole heartedly Minerva. In fact, it will be one of the primary objectives fo the new Headmaster or Headmistress." A collective gasp rolled through the hall as all the students turned to the now half filled professor's table. "It appears Albus has turned in his resignation and left the grounds. When I entered the office just now, it was empty of his personal affects. I suspect he packed before he sent the letter to me."

Lucius, now standing next to Minerva, handed the witch the letter. She nodded and really wasn't surprised. It was then Ron Weasley opened his mouth again. "What are you doing here? No parents are allowed on campus during the school session." Lucius looked to the one Weasley who was, apparently, completely and utterly daft.

"I'm the head of the Board of Regents, the headmaster of the school has resigned and it appears a quarter of the students have been cheating, threatening, and potentially assaulting other students. That is what gives me the right to be here. In fact, if the items in Professor Snape's possession are what I believe them to be, the question you should be asking Mr. Weasley, is why you are still on campus." Minerva sighed, based on her discussion with Hermione, Ron would be lucky to get out of this with just an expulsion.

"Yes, let's go up to the office where the pensive is and look at the memories. Not that I want to."

"Before we leave, I would like to address all the students with the same comment. If anyone else has been forced to do anything against their will, I would like them to inform someone. It could be their Head of House, any of your professors, any of the Board of Regents or their parents. All Hogwarts parents will be receiving a letter in the next hour informing them of what has been going on and the resignation of Dumbledore." Most of the Gryffindor girls actually appeared somewhat relieved while the boys were nervous or, in case of Ron Weasley, on the verge of histrionics.

What actually stopped him was the arrival of the head of the DMLE, multiple aurors and a dozen or so MLE officers. All stood around the Hall and blocked the doors. Most held their wands loosely in their hands. The night had taken a turn no one could have foreseen. The remainder of the Board of Regents also entered and took seats at the professor's table. Severus remained standing behind his students.

Lucius, two of the other Regents, McGonagall and the Head of the DMLE left to view Hermione's memories. As Lucius walked past the Slytherin table, he passed a letter to Hermione. It seemed the elder Malfoy was more sensitive to the emotions of witches than his son had given him credit for. It was something, Draco thought, he would have to learn and maybe get some pointers from his father. The letter, whatever it contained, sufficiently distracted Hermione so that her body relaxed from the tense state it had been.

 _Hermione,_

 _It seems you were corrected on both fronts. The anti-conception charms are actively working against you both. Draco's magic senses his inability to father the child and is feeding that desire to your magic. Additionally, your magic (both of your magic) is actively trying to conceive the child. Your coupling will do nothing but dull the desire until you've coupled outside of Hogwarts. I also agree that you will not have to wait until the next new moon as long as you've 'talked around' both of your magic. It seems, from reading a bit more of Elizabeth Williams's other diary, her magic knew the child couldn't be conceived but it wasn't until the vow was made, by both her and Alexandre, their magic accepted the postponement._

 _I am working with Lucius and your parents to figure out a way to get you both out of the castle this weekend. I believe if you could couple at the Manor this weekend you should be able to return to school and finish the year without any additional concern from the bond perspective. If you are agreeable, let Kitmu know and he will inform me. In this case, I need to know as soon as possible in order to get the necessary paperwork completed._

 _I look forward to your response,_

 _Narcissa_

 _P.S. It appears there is an issue at the school and Lucius will deliver. If you want to return to the Manor with Lucius I suspect there will be no issue._

 _N._

Hermione handed the note to Draco and thought about the proposition. A weekend with Draco away from the school sounded quite enjoyable. She didn't think Draco would complain in the least. It would probably be for the best actually, the need to be with Draco had only been intensifying and the time between was shortening. It was to the point where it was going to impact her classwork soon. If they were able to leave tonight and if the three day rule would still be in play, they could return on Sunday night finally feeling sated.

"Hermione, I agree with mother. This may be the only way." Draco began to nuzzle her neck and she knew he was beginning to feel the need again.

*LFotM*_*LFotM*

Minerva McGonagall wanted to be sick. As she listened to Regents discuss what they had seen, she was forced to admit that maybe she needed to take a more active role in the lives of her students. Lucius discussed how Draco had spoken of his Head of House. Severus, it appeared, was fully aware of his students lives and ensured the students knew his door was always open. Even when it was firmly closed, locked and warded. Minerva thought she had that sort of relationship with her charges, but based on these memories, she did not.

"Lucius, I do not believe I am in a position to apply for the headmaster role. While that has been my goal these last years, I have failed my students." Lucius Malfoy saw something he never expected, the tough as nails Transfiguration professor break down in tears. He stepped forward and offered her his handkerchief. After a few more moments, Minerva stood taller and wiped her tears. "I do not know what to do, but I am willing to agree with and do whatever the Regents feel is best." Nodding Lucius turned to the other Regents in the room.

"It appears Albus has been systematically modifying test results for his favorite students. This seems to have been primarily focused on the Gryffindors. To be fair, I believe we should use the test results this year to gauge the student ability. I will work with the Ministry to set up an official review board for all classes. Minerva, as the deputy head, I would appreciate if you could inform the professors. Your position will remain and over the summer, as a group, we will determine what is best for Hogwarts." With a resigned sigh, Minerva nodded in agreement. She knew it was actually for the best. Everyone but Minerva and Lucius left the room

"One other thing Minerva, as I'm sure you are aware, Draco and Hermione have bonded. What you may not have realized, Narcissa and I believe they are anima mea magicae." Minerva let out a little gasp. "We believe the wards at the school are going to be a detriment to them both and their need will continue to increase. I would like for you to allow them to leave the grounds for the weekend. It has been almost a week since they first bonded and their desires have not slacked."

Minerva, still a little shocked, agreed to the request without a second thought. Lucius left to gather his son and eventually daughter-in-law.

 _ ***LFotM*_*LFotM***_

 ** _A/N: The next chapter will have the first time outside of Hogwarts wards so the sexy returns and it will also have a little wrap up. It's still really in a rough state so I can't promise it will be this weekend. But I will do my best to get it up soon._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Last chapter. Sorry for the delay with this one. In the last chapter, I said this one was rough, what that means is I had it partially written, didn't like it, started over and still didn't like it. Took me a bit to get to this point. Also I ended up with the flu and a cough that won't go away. It's hard to think smutty when you feel like crap. Onto the important part of the a/n (if there really is an important part)._**

 ** _Since they are wizards, I am taking liberties with biology. Draco has the stamina of many men...so yeah, lots and lots of adult activities, a few fantasies and well if that doesn't tell you what the majority of this chapter entails...maybe you are a little too sweet to be reading a 'M'._**

 ** _Also, there is a darker element to this story that I hadn't originally intended. None of the girls were physically assaulted - all the students were participating willingly (and happily). The castle would intercede if there was an unwilling participant. The willingness is driven by their magic, and if the magic (themselves) didn't want it than the castle would protect them. Bonus of a sentient castle._**

 ** _Thanks again for everyone reading. This was supposed to be just a little smutty one shot that got away from me. Hope you enjoyed it._**

 ** _JKR owns them all._**

 _ ***LFotM*_*LFotM***_

Lucius had arrived at Malfoy Manor first and stood waiting for the young witch to step out. As was expected of the Lord of the Manor, he was there to greet his guest. Even if he had walked with the guest to floo at Hogwarts. Just before leaving, Lucius had sent a patronus message to Narcissa. They would want to be out of the Manor as quickly as possible. Draco, it appears, took after his father in more than looks and seemed to be unable to keep his hands off of his mate. Sighing, Lucius attempted to block those thoughts from his head as the floo sounded and the witch stepped into the room.

Hermione looked around the receiving room. It wasn't large, grand or an overly pretentious room, it was obviously not a room the family used for entertaining. There were a few cabinets on the wall where traveling cloaks could be hung. The paint was darker, like a deep navy and the only decoration was a magical painting of a large ship on a calm sea. This review took only moments before she felt Draco step behind her. His arms instantly wrapped around her waist and pulled her against his body. The contact both alleviated and intensified the desire that was ripping through Hermione's body. The contact also evidenced the aroused state of the wizard.

The pair neither noticed nor reflected on the fact that Lucius had arrived at the home before them. He stood watching his son with a bit of sadness but mostly pride. Hermione would do well in the family and he rather enjoyed her parents. He was taking Troy Granger to the weekend Quidditch finals for the England-Ireland league. Neither father wanted to think much about what their children would be doing and Quidditch was a good way to occupy one's mind. He had sent a few books over to explain the sport. Apparently Hermione's fascination to learn did not include Wizarding sports. Troy seemed quite excited and had been talking about the similarities and differences between muggle sports. Before they could enjoy the finals, Lucius had to get Narcissa and settle in their London townhouse before returning to Hogwarts. Friday would be an interesting day at the school.

Lucius watched as his child, now growing into a man, took the hand of the woman, the witch, who would help continue the family name, and walked from the room. Draco was aware of his father presence and was not going to give into his baser urges, at least not just yet. It took a bit more self-restraint than Draco had anticipated. As he took Hermione's hand and led her from the receiving room, he was struck with an idea. This would be their home soon. "Hermione? We have two options. We can go to my room, the room I've had since I was a child. Or, we can to where we will live. Our wing." Hermione just blinked at him. "My room, is in my parent's wing. I was planning on moving my things to the 'Heir's Wing' this summer, but…"

Draco trailed off and looked at staircase that led to the two wings. "Our wing, Draco, let's go to our wing." Nodding happily, they ascended the left side of the double staircase and took the less traveled hallway. Kitmu, having heard the decision, quickly sent the rest of the elves to get the bedroom ready. As with most rooms, the 'Heir's Wing' was always kept clean but it lacked furniture. Before the couple had reached the hallway, Kitmu had the bedroom set from Draco's room moved and set up with clean linens. As for the rest of the wing, his young mistress would have her say.

As the couple disappeared from the view of the foyer, Draco's self restraint snapped. His hands wrapped around the witch and turned her into him. Kissing with a bit more force than he intended, Draco devoured Hermione's mouth. He wretched away from her and began to kiss down her neck. His hands had traveled under her skirt and were quickly caressing her nether lips. Unhindered, Draco slid his finger into Hermione and felt the warmth that always greeted him. Draco nipped at the witch's neck as he began to thrust into her. Hermione's hands took purchase of Draco's hair and pulled until he was looking at her.

"Room Draco, take me to our room." She released her hold and his head immediately returned to spot he had been suckling. After ensuring the mark was firmly in place, he removed his fingers before pulling his mouth from her neck. Brushing his lips across hers, he led her once more.

Hermione hadn't realized just how powerful the wards at the school were. The instant she was away from them, her desire tore at her self restraint. Deep down, she knew the desire was her magic rebelling against the powerful charms that had been blocking it. If they had the normal mating period, the desire would have grown naturally, but as it was, she was hit with a desire that had been building since the previous Friday night. Regardless, she needed to keep as clear of a head as possible, otherwise she would be a mother in time for the start of second term next year. She whimpered at the thought, she wasn't ready to be a mother.

Draco sensed her distress and spun her in his arms. "Hermione?" She gazed at him as if it was the first time she had seen him. In her imagination, she saw the child they would have. Draco was a bit more concerned when he noticed the look of awe on her face. Brushing his fingers over her cheek and cupping her face, Draco held her until she returned to him.

"We need to take the vow Draco." Understanding, but not knowing what she was thinking, Draco pulled her gently to the closed double door at the end of the hall. Neither paid much attention to the decorations, Draco had a passing thought about his bedroom furniture but nothing concrete as his magic was also sensing the nearness of the union.

Reverently, Draco began to remove Hermione's uniform before quickly removing his own. Draco led Hermione to the bed and the couple lay together. Draco's kisses were addicting and Hermione couldn't get over how different they were.

*LFotM*_*LFotM*

Hermione laid herself on the bed and opened her arms to Draco. It didn't take but a moment for the wizard to accept her invitation. Laying atop his witch, his cock rubbed gently against her, eliciting a moan from the witch. The witch's second response was to open her legs a bit more to allow the wizard to slip into the warmth. With the thinnest shred of self-awareness, Draco resisted his urge, his magic's desire, to thrust completely inside. Draco opened his eyes to find them locked with Hermione's. Her eyes, usually a deep brown with flecks of gold and green, were almost black now. Her pupils were blown wide open. Draco suspected his grey eyes were the same. Lust filled their minds and bodies.

"Hermione, on my magic I make this vow. I swear to you and your magic, we shall create the child our magic desires; however, that child shall be conceived at our discretion. I vow to tie myself and my magic to you, Hermione Granger, until the end of time. No person, thing or desire will separate us. This is my vow to you." Draco felt his magic accept the vow. He released a shuddered breath as Hermione took her own breath.

"Draco on my magic, I vow to you and to your magic, that I shall carry the child our magic desires; however, that child will be created when we are ready for the responsibility. I have already sworn myself to you and that will never change. I am tied to you by more than magic, you are my other half and no one or no thing will break the bond we share. This is my promise, my vow to you." As with Draco, Hermione felt her magic's acceptance.

As the pair continued to watch the other, Draco thrust himself fully into Hermione and both gaped at the sensation.

"Hermione. Your, it's, gods, so tight." Hermione's legs wrapped around the wizard on top of her and squeezed him tighter, to bring him closer. She didn't understand what she needed to she knew she needed him. Draco's arms encircled the witch's head and Draco leaned onto forearms as his hips thrust harder each time. Using her legs she was able to tilt herself just enough to ensure each thrust and retraction of the cock moved along her clit. She felt the orgasm coming, her walls began to constrict and Draco groaned into her neck. As the sensation flooded her body, she gripped Draco and pulled his as close as possible before the feelings broke and she relaxed. Draco, not having the restraint, released into the pliant witch a moment later. Both felt the immediate reaction by their magic.

"We get better each time." Hermione sighed as Draco removed himself from her and rolled the pair. Draco pulled Hermione onto chest and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into his chest and felt the relief that had been absent the last few days. Both closed their eyes.

*LFotM*_*LFotM*

Hermione awoke to find Draco's hand cupping and fondling her breasts. "You know." He said. "These are just perfect. They are slightly more than a handful, round and perky, and when you ride me, they bounce happily." Hermione had noticed they had grown just a little bit over the last week and suspected some Malfoy magic was involved. When she had the ability to concentrate, she would check her measurements but she was rather confident she was a solid 'D' now instead of the 'C' she had been.

"I'm glad you like them. Like the rest of me, they truly do enjoy you as well." Hermione swung her leg over Draco's chest and found herself straddling him. As she sat up, Draco continued to cup and caress the globes. A contented sigh escaped her lips as she slid back a bit and lifted herself up. Draco, reluctantly, released one of his favorite parts of her and helped the witch line herself up with him. She took his cock in and groaned at the sheer pleasure. Riding him slowly her mind began to wonder. Draco, noticing the faraway look, decided it was time to take a little control back.

"Tell me what you are thinking Hermione." Watching those lust filled brown eyes open was something he wasn't going to ever get over. As she took him deeper, he felt her shuddering breath and thrust to bury himself a little farther into what she gave to him.

"My fantasies of us. When I would be in that room. I would imagine all the things I wanted you do to me. When we would go on patrol after, my knickers would be soaking wet from being so close to you and my fingers were covered in my own juice." Draco let out a groan, he had missed the potential to lick her fingers, well more than her fingers, for too long now.

"Tell me more. What else did you imagine as you fucked yourself?" At the word 'fuck' Hermione let out a low growl. "Do you like it when I curse? When I whisper what dirty things I want to do to your body?" Hermione's slow movements increased in speed and intensity. Draco realized just how much Hermione liked it. "So when I tell you that I want to bend you over and fuck you until you scream is that enough or were there more? You have to tell me." Hermione was groaning at the images assaulting her head. That had been a fantasy but not the one that usually sent her spiraling into oblivion.

"Yes but there are more. You would…" she had pause as Draco began to rub her clit with furious fingers.

"Keep talking Hermione. Tell me what you want me to do."

"I would imagine being on your bed. Tied to your bed. I gave you control. I gave you my body." Hermione screamed out the end as her climax took over and her body shuddered. Draco allowed himself his release as well. He needed to fulfill their mutual fantasy. He had often thought about the witch tied to his bed and all the delicious ways to bring her satisfaction. Hermione collapsed on his chest to recover.

"So a little light bondage or do I need to study up on some more intense avenues?" Draco was smiling happily while the witch considered his question.

"Nothing too crazy, just tied to your bed mostly." Draco nodded before flipping the naked witch onto her back.

"Good because that was how my fantasies went as well. Let's see how well they mesh." With a two quick flicks of his wrist, the cover and top sheet were removed from the bed and four silken ties appeared in Draco's hand. "These will work." Hermione was a bit shocked at the wandless and silent magic that had just been performed but, was more pleased to see the scarves. Draco had slid from the bed and was tying the first scarf to the post on the foot board. He gently took the witch's right foot and looped the scarf around until she was bound. He did the same with the left foot. Hermione happily opened her arms and stretched toward the corner posts of the headboard. Draco seeing her spread open smiled, but thought that position might be uncomfortable. "Your arms, put them straight behind you." Draco took the two remaining scarves and made them one long scarf. He wrapped one end around the corner post and both wrists before walking to the other corner post. After securing the final knot, he looked at the witch.

His gaze was intense and Hermione could hardly handle it. Her hips, of their own accord began to lift in desire. Hermione was fighting with herself, she wanted to give him control but her body wasn't listening. Draco sent a sticking charm to her hips and she was now completely unable to move. As she struggled and realized what he had done, Hermione's desire increased. She was completely at his mercy. A whimper escaped her lips.

Draco stood at the foot of the bed and gazed at the trussed up witch. Her breasts were actually heaving and the nipples were tighter than he had ever seen. She was leaking for him, as evidenced by the wet spot on the sheet. He continued to stand and watch her. His arousal evidenced by the turgid cock that stood pointing to the witch.

"It seems you enjoy being tied up. Your pussy is weeping for me. This is the finest work of art I've ever seen. It's better than any of the great portraits I've seen. I wish I could capture this image but I couldn't display it, no one will see you like this. Your pussy; it's mine. Your tits; they're mine. Your body is mine." Her reaction surprised Draco. When mentioning displaying the picture of her tied up, Hermione's eyes dilated a bit more and she took a harsh breath. This was locked away from another time. Draco crawled slowly up the bed and stopped only the merest of distance for her. She could feel his breath on her damp skin. Her body was in a state of near combustion. She hadn't thought she'd be this turned on, but for Merlin's sake, she was. She needed him to touch her. As that thought floated from her mind, Draco's tongues began it's first, languid lick. A scream erupted from her as the tight string snapped.

Draco suckled until the unexpected orgasm finished. He licked her juices and began to fuck her with his tongue. Rubbing the button at the top of her slit, Draco pushed her into her second orgasm and felt her muscles constricting on his tongue. His cock was arguing in protest. It had laid claim and wanted to return to its position of power.

Draco ran his fingers up her legs, lingering when he reached her hips. After giving a final lick, Draco disconnected from her and began to kiss up her body. His fingers remained behind and began their own enjoyment. He buried them into her hot core only stopping his kisses to say the occasional naughty thing. Upon reaching her tits, he paused again and removed his fingers. She whimpered at the loss.

"Did you ever think about my cock in other places?" Draco's fingers slid between her breasts and covered the area with her own juice. The witch nodded with wide eyes. "Where?" Hermione didn't hesitate, she needed his touches to resume.

"My ass and my mouth." Hermione grunted her response.

"What about here?" Draco resumed sliding his fingers between her breasts. The witch looked confused before gazing down.

"No but yes I want it. I want you everywhere." Draco nodded happily before surprising the witch and thrusting himself into her. "Fuck, yes. Keep. More." Draco smiled as he attacked her tit. It was only a moment later before he had a thought.

"Your pussy is so fucking tight. I want to bury myself in it. You're tied up and mine. I will keep fucking you. Keep cumming inside you. I'm going to claim you today Hermione." Hermione was at her wits end, the words, the cock, the tongue…she couldn't think so her body took over and she came. Draco did too. After a few moments to regain his own breathe, Draco began to narrate his actions.

"I'm going to pull out of you. My cock is covered in your juice and my seed. I'm going to drag it over your stomach and lay my cock between your tits. I'm going to squeeze those glorious globes around my cock and fuck them. When I explode, it will cover your body. You will feel me seeping into the deepest parts of you."

Hermione groaned as the wizard withdrew from her and she felt the warmth of his cock as it made way up her body. Finally, she felt the weight of it, as it lay on her chest. Draco summoned and pillow and set it under Hermione's head and shoulders. He wanted her watch. Cupping her breasts, his fingers moved to cover them and push them together. His cock felt the same heat here as when buried deeply inside. Grunting Draco began to thrust. When possible, Hermione would lick his tip and groan at the combined flavor. The combination of Hermione's tongue and living out this particular fantasy was too much for Draco and he found himself coming more quickly than he anticipated. Pulling away he allowed himself to send his seed onto her body.

Needing to view the scene and he crawled slowly from the bed. Hermione was still tied to his bed and covered in his seed. His magic was preening with happiness. Reaching her eyes he saw that she needed more. There was another fantasy of his that involved the scarves. Well, to be honest, there were a lifetime of fantasies where the witch was tied up, but there was one more he wanted to do.

"I'm going to release your hips and loosen the scarves for a moment. You are not to react. I am going to flip and reposition you. Then I'm going to fuck you again." Hermione moaned in understanding and then in need. She nodded to acknowledge her agreement. A quick finite ended the sticking charm and a second charm lengthened the scarves. Lifting Hermione by her hips, Draco flipped her over. The scarves merely twisted while Hermione lay on her stomach. Kneeling behind the witch, Draco lifted her hips and pushed her knees under her and widen their spread. Her arms were still straight but now her head was turned and she faced him while resting her head on her arm. Her chest was laying flat on the bed but her ass was in the air.

She could feel a draft between her legs but it did nothing to cool the burning she felt in her core. Draco admired the view for a moment before he began to run his fingers through her opening. Without the sticking charm, she could respond and thrust her hips toward Draco. Draco chuckled slightly, maybe a touch darkly, as he pulled himself totally away from Hermione. She knew he was gone, the heat from his body was now absent and there was nothing she could do.

Draco summoned the dildo and returned to the bed. He ran it through her folds and into her pussy. Once he was sure the item was sufficiently lubricated, he removed it from one hole and put into her other. He continued to pump until her ass relaxed. Returning the dildo to her pussy, Draco spelled it to the 'fuck' setting, that is, to pump harder and faster than what his body was doing. It immediately began to make the witch writhe.

Grasping his cock, he stroked it a couple time before pushing himself into her puckered hole. Hermione let loose a string of curse words Draco had only heard when his father held his monthly poker nights. And that was only after many rounds of firewhiskey. As he pushed himself a little harder, Hermione felt her inner coil tightening. Being doubly full was something she never thought she'd do but they were both Draco. Groaning into his thrust she felt both go a little deeper. She squeezed him and relaxed as he pulled out. On the next thrust, she squeezed again. His mother would blush from the words slipping from his delicious lips.

Draco knew he wasn't going to be able to last much longer. In a matter of moments, the scarf tying the witch's hands was gone and the witch had been pulled into a sitting position. She began to bounce in time with the cocks as the wizard's hands snaked up to firmly grasp her breasts. With her ankles still tied, she wrapped her arms behind her head and around his. This movement opened herself to his ministrations. His tongue was licking her ear and lips were whispering naughty nothings into her ear. Draco came first and during the final thrusts, Hermione's own climax started.

The pair collapsed on the bed. With Draco's last bit of strength, he removed himself and the dildo before cuddling the witch. Neither noticed when Kitmu popped in. He shook his head at his young master and with a snap of his fingers, the sheets, blankets and covers were back on the bed. The sleeping couple fell into a deeper sleep with the additional warmth from the covers. Kitmu cleaned up the room and left a set of dressing gowns for them to wear when they awoke. He left the room and headed to the kitchen where he and the other elves would discuss breakfast. Kitmu firmly believed the pair would be occupied until closer to lunch and got the kitchen elves to hold off on the start of the meal. Kitmu sent some off to the London townhouse and to tend to the Master and Mistress.

*LFotM*_*LFotM*

Hermione woke to find herself snuggled onto Draco's chest. Draco's deep breaths indicated Morpheus still had a firm grip on the wizard. She reveled in the feeling of being in his arms. She realized her intense desire, while still there, was lessened. It was the same feeling she had at school immediately after being together but, they had slept the entire night. At least, she assumed they had slept that long. She was pretty sure it was dark when they arrived at the Manor and she could see sunlight flitting around the edges of the drapes. She was also hungry.

She began to careful extricate herself when Draco let out a little grunt and held her more tightly. With a rough, sleep filled voice, Draco questioned her movements. She looked into the slightly open and still half-asleep wizard's eye.

"I'm going to take a shower and we need to eat. I'm not sure of the time but I'm hungry." Hermione took advantage of his partial conscience state and was able to get up from the bed. "No pouting love. I'll be back shortly". Draco puckered his lips but before Hermione kissed him, she grabbed her wand and stuck Draco's hands to the bed. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his and stood up. Once out of his reach, she released the charm, much to the annoyance of the wizard. "Do you know what is going on with school? I feel like Lucius will need us for something."

Draco chuckled at the witch and waved her toward the bathroom. Hermione stepped into the bathroom and was stunned at the beauty of the room. She had never thought of a room as beautiful, but she had never seen a master ensuite quite like this. Her eyes were drawn to the large, walk-in shower. It took a moment to figure out exactly how to the get the shower heads to turn on and get to the correct temperature. But after hashing that out, Hermione stepped into the hot spray and lost herself to the water as it beat against her skin. As expected her bath items were on a shelf along with a loofa. Smiling she whispered another set of thanks to Kitmu. The little elf sensed her gratitude and continued to bustle in the kitchen. It was nearly lunchtime and by the time his Young Master was ready to eat, it would be afternoon.

Hermione half-expected Draco to take a shower with her. Her thoughts drifted to what mischief the pair could get into here. There were a set of sturdy shelfs and a seat. A brief thought of being bent over flitted through her mind. She was suddenly ravenous for her wizard and he was apparently still in bed. Deciding it had been long enough, Hermione finished rinsing the conditioner from her hair and turned off the water. She took time to apply her moisturizer and lotion before running the leave-in curl detangle lotion through her hair. She dried her hair and pulled it into a loose braid. Wrapping the towel around herself, Hermione entered the room to find Draco still in bed but awake.  
Draco watched the witch emerge from the bathroom only wrapped in a towel. He watched as the witch reached for the silken dressing gown and released the towel. Draco let out a groan at the sight of her. She put the towel in the basket and slipped the robe on. She hadn't tied it and stood facing him. Without a second thought Draco was up and in front of her. HIs hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her freshly washed body flush with his decidedly unfresh body.

The silk dressing gown was made of the softest silk Hermione had ever felt. She could barely feel it on her skin so it wasn't a surprise when she didn't feel it being removed from her body. Draco, over come with desire, divested the witch of her minimal clothing and pulled her to him.

Draco kissed her neck and immersed himself in her scent. He had spent the time she was in the shower plotting how to get back for the sticking charm. His idea came when he remembered how she reacted to the slightly dirty ideas and words he whispered. Spinning her around he pressed himself behind her as she was led to the window. It was the first time Hermione noticed the drapes had been opened. Their room overlooked the garden. Draco brought her up to the window and pressed her palms into the glass.

"Stand at the window. Press yourself into the glass. You know, if anyone is out there, they will see you. They will see me fucking you and claiming you. They will see you in all your glory." Hermione let out a moan and Draco, standing flush behind her, pressed himself into her. Hermione noted the coolness of the window. It had to be chilly outside. Her nipples puckered at the temperature. She thought of the gardener standing in the hydrangeas watching the young lord of the manor taking what was his. Hermione's head rolled back and onto Draco's shoulder. The thought of someone catching them, that is what was turning her on. And oh, how she was turned on.

Draco felt a rush of wetness as he pressed Hermione into the window. "But he can't watch you, you are mine and only mine." Hermione's curls bounced as she shook her head.

"No, no one but you can see. But the thought of being caught. Of seeing something they shouldn't." Hermione's words trailed off as Draco grunted into his movements. She liked the idea of being caught but not actually watched. That, he thought, he could work with. As the couple collapsed into the chair that was near the window, Draco's stomach growled.

"Now we can eat. Kitmu will make sure lunch is warm but let's shower first." Hermione agreed, there was no reason to debate, a shower with Draco was a lovely idea and then food. That was a most excellent plan.

*LFotM*_*LFotM*

Lucius Malfoy was a man who could be patient. When he needed to be. And this was a day he feared his patience would be stretched to its limit. Standing in the vacated Headmaster's office, he rubbed his face in a decidedly non-aristocratic manner. He had no idea what had happened or how the school had gotten to this point. Was the prior Board more involved? Had he failed in his oath to protect the children? Had these activities been going on for years and were the allegations just artfully hid? Lucius wasn't sure, but he was sure of a few things now.

The Board would be more directly involved in the major activities of the school. He would personally request any complaints or requests directed to the prior Boards or the Ministry in the last twenty years regarding Hogwarts. Finally, he wanted to open an investigation and interview graduates about their experiences. This had the potential to be very bad for Hogwarts but if handled correctly, it could turn out to be one of the best things for the school. Looking one final time at the office, he motioned for the files and papers to follow him.

After a spending the night at the London townhouse, Lucius had returned to Hogwarts on Friday morning. Narcissa had planned on spending three full days shopping with Hermione's mother and only expected Lucius back at the townhouse for dinner tonight. The rest of the weekend she expected Lucius to show Troy Granger the sights of the magical world. Upon Lucius's arrival at the school, Severus and Minerva provided him a stack of statements from students in every house regarding the actions of their fellow classmates. In addition, the OWL board had finished their review of the previous year's results, noting major differences between their records and the recorded results in the student's file at the school. It appeared as if the old Gryffindor had been changing the scores of certain students to allow them to take upper level classes regardless of actually being qualified.

Given the results of the inquiry, the Board of Regents was left with little choice but to initiate an additional review of discrepancies between the official and school OWL results. Lucius knew only more fraud would be found and now the question was what to do with the current year. Students that had already graduated were gone and their NEWT scores, even if they had been changed at the school, could not be modified when employers did their background checks with the Ministry. He quickly authorized the release of the last five years of school records and sent them to the OWL board.

Now Lucius, and the rest of the Board, were faced with the daunting task of determining what else was happening at the school. Lucius entered the Great Hall with stacks of papers following him. He was met with a groan of despair from the rest of the Board, as they were waiting in the Hall. As a group, they reviewed the statements and divided them by topic. It turns out the most complaints were about bullying. Lucius had witnessed some acts during his years at the school and as a prefect and Head Boy made sure the offenders received punishment. A lot of what he read was reminiscent of his time at the school except no one seemed to speak up.

After organizing the stacks by house and then by topic it was clear the aggressors were primarily the upper year boys, but others were involved as well. They used their physical strength and vague threats to get younger years to turn over money or gifts from home and in one case, a broom. It seemed the captain of one of the house teams wanted the newer broom and stole it from the other student. The statement quoted the captain as saying it was for the 'greater good'. Needless to say it was the soon-to-be former captain of the Gryffindor team.

The other trend determined related to schoolwork. It seemed the same students who were involved in stealing personal items also used threats to have others complete their schoolwork. The students reporting those actions were more limited and based on a few vague comments, Lucius suspected Hermione was the primary target on that one. And now Lucius thought, it's personal.

It was mid afternoon when Kitmu popped into the Great Hall in front of Lucius.

"I take it my son has come up for air long enough to ask about what is happening at the school?" Lucius and a couple of the other Regents laughed at the elf's response.

"Nos Master. It was the Young Mistress. This mornings she asked but was distracted until after they ate lunch. The Young Master took her to the library but Is promised Young Mistress to check and tells her after dinner. Or tomorrows, when evers I see her again." Lucius looked quite proud at his son's ability to sidetrack the notorious witch, most said it was impossible. She was single minded and determined, which made what he was seeing even worse. She was able to attain the highest marks in the school and still, probably, do the majority of the work for her house. What the girl could have accomplished these last few years.

"Please tell them they won't have worry about anything right now and on Sunday I'll fill them in. Do you think they will be ready for me and Narcissa to return Sunday afternoon?" Kitmu thought for a moment about the magic he sensed with the pair.

"Yes, Master, Is think so. Last nights they were able to sleep for many hours more than while at school and Young Mistress was able to shower before this morning. The magic is still strong and binding, but it is lessening. Sundays, Is thinks will be fine."

"Good. Thank you Kitmu and also thank you for sending a few of the elves over last night. Breakfast was a pleasant surprise. Would you please get with Narcissa and figure out the plans with Hermione's parents? I'm not sure if I need to go and pick them up or if Narcissa has already worked out the details." Kitmu nodded and blinked away. Regent Nott had waited until the elf was gone before addressing Lucius.

"It seems your son's girl has helped my boy as well. Read this." Theodore sent the statement toward Lucius who quickly read it. The statement was about how Neville Longbottom had been treated and his apparent relationship with the Nott heir. Looking to Theodore, Lucius noted the man was smiling. "Without Hermione, Theo would have never acted on his feelings for the Longbottom boy. Now they are mated and for the first time my son appears to be happy." It seemed if Hermione wanted something, the witch got it.

As the last statement had been sorted and filed, the Regents sat back and discussed what would happen. The professors had all been made aware about year end of tests. And they were working directly with a liaison from the Ministry to go over each course syllabus and ensure the tests would align. It had been decided and agreed to by the professors, regents and Ministry, the Ministry would create the written and practical tests. Additionally, both the professor and Ministry liaison would grade the tests together.

Lucius sent his patrons, an albino peacock, to the professors and requested their appearance in the Great Hall. As the professors entered the Hall, they noticed the stacks of reports; they were sorted by house and then student along the side wall. None were pleased by the sheer number of claims. Minerva let out a gasp at the number assigned to three of her sixth year students.

After a few hours of discussion, all Regents and Professors agreed to a course of discipline and how to assigned it. The desire was to show the discipline was impartial to student or house and solely driven by the activities of the student. For a few students, the ultimate decision was their immediate expulsion. There were a few others, who may face the distinct possibility of having to retake courses. Those students would be identified after the year end tests.

*LFotM*_*LFotM*

Hermione sat in the Slytherin stands for the final quidditch match of the year. The only thing at stake was the Quidditch Cup as all house points had been lost due to everything that had happened a couple of weeks prior. She reflected on her part and at first, she was concerned others would blame her. But, to her pleasant surprise, students thanked her and Draco for helping them. More students than not, had been bullied by just a few. Those few students had made everyone dislike their school since their, now former, headmaster did nothing to curtail them. Dumbledore was still missing and according to his brother, Albus Dumbledore was wallowing in his regrets. A few were concerned the old wizard would return to seek his vengeance. Abe just shook his head. Apparently the old wizard had so disappointed his family, that his magic was throttled. That is, he can still what he needs to survive but he cannot teach, lead or perform magic for or with others. Abe said he made his bed and now he has to sleep in it. Even if it is made from twigs and leaves.

Hermione's other concern was how the Wizarding world was going to react to the accusations. There were a few students with powerful parents but, surprisingly, when faced with the statements most parents backed down and promised to follow whatever guidelines the placed before them. James Potter tried to garner sympathy for his son; those attempts were met with disgust. Lucius did get an investigation opened. The results showed that during the end of Lucius's time at the school, the culture of bullying was taking form and was being led by Potter and his friends. Many students admitted to giving in because of threats against them or their family. Not many were surprised as that group of boys was still known to use those tactics to get their way. Lily Evans (she had divorced her husband and took her maiden name) took her son to see mind healers and learned that James had spent years telling his son all the ways to skirt the school rules.

In the end, there were six students expelled. Three were from Gryffindor, two from Ravenclaw and one, surprisingly, from Hufflepuff. While some students (and parents) took issue with Slytherin being found without fault, the Board stated there were some infractions from all houses, but additional detail would not be released as it related to all students at the school.

The yells from the stands brought Hermione back to the present. She looked up, just in time, to see Draco grab the snitch and cement the Quidditch Cup place in Slytherin for the year. There was a very good chance the cup would remain there after next season as well. All but one of the Slytherin team would return and Draco promised a few training sessions over the summer for the team. He also would open up a couple to any Slytherin who wanted to see if they could make the team.

After a celebratory lap of the stadium, the team each made their way to their significant others. Draco swooped to Hermione and pulled her on his broom. She hated flying and was about it complain, when he floated to the grounds of the stadium and allowed her get off. With the ever-present Malfoy smirk, Draco jumped from his broom and kneeled in front of Hermione. Removing a small box from his pocket, Draco proposed. Hermione accepted.

 _ ***LFotM*_*LFotM***_

 ** _A/N - Thanks everyone, I don't think there will be any follow ups on this one unless someone has a great desire on something. Otherwise thanks for reading._**


End file.
